Redemption
by Acanthus Le'fay
Summary: [Theo / Liam Fiction Rated M (16)] The war is over, a chimera that has no one in the world. Or that's what he believes. The path of redemption is not easy, but if you have someone who takes your hand to walk it is worth it. A long way awaits Theo to discover that he still has a chance to have a place to call home.
1. Chapter 01: Decline

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

TV Show: **Teen Wolf**

Couple: **Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: None of the characters shown here are my property. This is just an artwork based on the work of Jeff Davis for the MTV channel. It is a non-profit work made solely for the purpose of entertaining.

Comments and feedback are welcome. My first Teen Wolf fic, if you have some likes and comments I will be uploading a chapter per week on Saturday or Sunday. This is a translation of my own property fic called "Redención" in spanish please enjoy and if U have some point on the traduction are welcome too.

 **Chapter 1: Decline.**

The war is over. Scott's pack finally had some peace. They met in the lacrosse field, the wind blew calmly and coolly as if to help appease the habitants of Beacon Hills. Many began to doubt if it had happened or had only been a bad memory, however for the gang it had been real, painful and an experience from which it would be very difficult to recover.

Of course, the war was over, but one does not go through that kind of experience without having changed. Some found their courage to face their own fears, others affirmed friendships and loves, but there was a complex situation where in an enemy Liam found a friend, an anchor and maybe something else.

"What's up Liam? All right? You seem lost" Scott said at the same time that his first beta was curious looking everywhere, in some moments raised his nose indicating that he was looking for a trace.

"What? No! Everything is fine... I just want to know if there is someone nearby" The young man hurried to answer his alpha, but Scott knew very well the behavior and the chemical reactions of the body of his young pupil, he immediately knew that he was lying.

Scott looked down at the floor, trying to think, they had won but Liam looked like he had lost. He began to remember everything he told him when they found him outside the city, how he had survived the hospital assault. How Theo had saved him by throwing him into the elevator, how Theo had prevented him from killing Nolan at the zoo, how Theo… Scott looked up and saw Jackson and Ethan hugged on the first step of the bleachers and it all started to make sense.

While it is true that Theo was one of his adversaries, It was also true that since Liam freed him from his infernal cell to be used as _bait,_ Theo had shown more feelings in a single day than all the time he wanted to kill him. Scott looked up again to observe Liam again, noticing that perhaps even his young friend knew well that he was looking.

"Listen!" Scott started talking while standing up, thus calling the attention of his pack. "This is good and it's fun but to start the real celebration we need someone else, has anyone seen Theo?".

Three surprised looks immediately went to the alpha. Two of them with a mixture of confusion and anger, another of them, grateful?

"Are you crazy Scott? That Theo was lost is the second best thing that has happened to us today, after you know… Won the war" Stiles sentenced very sure of himself.

"I'm with Stiles, maybe we should let Theo disappear from our lives and continue" Mason continued with the idea of the FBI agent in training.

Liam's heart rate was starting to rise, he knew that Theo had done very bad things in the past. But who does not all deserve a second chance? Theo had done bad things but from his point of view something would have had to see the Dread Doctors, because the Theo he knew now could not even compare with the Theo he had once known in the past.

Liam looked at Stiles, while his heart rate kept increasing. Scott took a step forward expecting the worst, ready to stop Liam if necessary. The young beta closed his eyes trying to remember the blue eyes of the chimera, this helped to calm a little his anxieties but still.

"WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO INSIST WITH THAT?" It was all, Liam had exploded. "TELL ME STILES, DOES SCOTT BLAME YOU FOR THE POSSESSION OF NOGITSUNE? NO, NOBODY BLAME YOU BECAUSE WAS NOT YOUR FAULT AND IF PASS THE SAME WITH THEO AND THE DOCTORS?" They all watched in amazement as the first beta unleashed what looked like contained anger against their friends. Scott took a step forward to try to calm him down even if it was a little.

Just as Liam turned to see his best friend, he felt a hand grabbing his right arm. His heart stopped and he turned quickly without thinking of anyone else, just wanted to see him. However both his emotion and his anger went to the floor when he saw the person who least expected: Hayden.

"Liam, what's the matter? Why do you yell at others like that?" Said his ex-girlfriend at the same time she climbed up to hug him, but, she was no longer his anchor. She had decided to leave and left him. The memory of his suffering only made Theo's absence hurt the most.

"Hay… den" Liam's heavy breath indicates that the girl's presence was not helping anything. Scott stopped and studied the situation. He knew it, that did not work. The pack had gathered around the others, Liam turned around looking for a way out. His emotions were on the surface and it was not exactly good, his breathing became agitated and he ran away heading to the forest.

The pack kept talking about what was happening while Scott went to Hayden. "Hi. How are you?" He continued the alpha while giving a hug to the female chimera. "What are you doing here? We did not expect to see you" He said as he walked away a little and looked up to see her.

"I knew what was happening, and I care about you. About Liam" She said at the same time that he raises the hand to which the boy had rejected the touch.

"Come on guys, it's time to leave it's getting late and it's cooling down fast" The alpha communicated the order as he took Malia's hand and began to come down from the stands. Everyone started talking, Scott could still hear comments about Liam.

Malia approached Scott enough to have a little privacy, the young man knew the question that followed because others had been talking about the same thing. "Are not we going to look for Liam?".

"I do not think it's time. In these moments it is the IED speaking, as long as it does not have its anchor even for me it is difficult to reason with it" Answered the alpha gently.

"But…" Malia had started talking and turned to see Hayden coming along with Mason and Corey. Scott with a look gave to understand to Malia a _we speak later_.

In the depths of the forest Liam was still running with the little self-control he had left. He knew that if he stayed with the pack the situation would only get more tense. He started running without sense or at least that was what he believed. When at least expect it from a distance he hear the sound of running water, immediately along with the sound a smell, the smell that he was looking for. He looked up and immediately saw a bridge over a river.

"¡Liam!" Theo started running towards the young wolf. When he reached it he held it as soon as Liam began to lose strength. "Is everything all right? Does someone chase you?" The chimera looked up looking for the persecutor of its custodian.

After Liam regained his breath "No. I, just…" the beta had begun to speak, but what was he going to say to him? That he had lost his mind when he did not see him with the others? Or that when they had insulted the chimera he had lost more than only his mind? "Where the hell were you?" He say, while a blow strong enough to move Theo but without hurting him landed on his right shoulder.

"I, just come to… My sis…" The chimera answered looking back with repentance. Theo helped Liam get up. "Hey, everything it's ok?" Continued Theo trying to make Liam talk to him.

The young beta looked up and saw the large bouquet of flowers that was on the railings of the bridge, looked to the right and saw a few flowers that dragged the current towards an end he did not know exactly. He hear Theo's heartbeat and its smell change thanks to its chemical reaction, nervousness and haste. He look at his nervous eyes looking for a place, anywhere but the young werewolf.

"Oh God, you plan to go" Liam accused the chimera while looking at him in disbelief.

"Listen Liam, that was always the plan" He began to explain as he turned to start walking to the bouquet he bought in honor of his sister. He knew that some flowers were not enough, but it was the only thing he could offer right now to his sister, maybe if he had a little more courage he would throw himself into the river to drown and return to that eternal punishment of the one who had Liam taken out. A tear ran down the chimera's right cheek as he took another flower and threw it into the river. No, he was not so brave. "I was already out of town. Come back to help them, but you ... Your pack is fine. It's time to leave and leave you alone", he said releasing another flower in the river.

"Hey listen" Liam started as he took Theo's hand to turn to him. He raised his hands to put them on the cheeks of the older. "You're part of our pack, Scott was looking for you a while ago" He said as his words softened as much as he could and his heart rate seemed to synchronize with that of the highest.

"Liam, please I do not belong here. I do not even have a place to call home. By God I do not even have where to spend the night!" The chimera tried to get away from Liam's grip, in vain. He did not really want to achieve it but he did not want the younger one to notice the feeling that he was getting near him.

"If that is the problem, you will crash the night with me" the beta said while lowering his right hand to the left wrist of the omega to start walking.

"And after that?" An intrigued Theo threw a question into the air waiting and craving for a specific response.

"Tomorrow we'll see" He said, meanwhile with a little more force began to pull the chimera who took what was left of the bouquet. For a minute Liam slowed down and turned to see Theo who had been watching the flowers as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "You do not have where to sleep?" To which the chimera only denied seeing the flowers "And where have you been sleeping all this time?".

"Well some nights here, others there, almost all the time in my truck" said a strangely embarrassed Theo. It was hard for him to admit that he really did not have anything. He sacrificed everything to have a pack. And in the end he got? His own personal torture cell with his torturer sister included. Now that he was back on earth he was alone.

"Idiot" Liam released, but more than offense he said it in a tone of complaint. While Liam walked, he felt his heart rate return to normal just to have the chimera present. He pressed his hand a little more on his wrist and continued walking.


	2. Chapter 02: First Steps

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

TV Show: **Teen Wolf**

Couple: **Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: None of the characters shown here are my property. This is just an artwork based on the work of Jeff Davis for the MTV channel. It is a non-profit work made solely for the purpose of entertaining.

I know I said I was going to update every week but I was inspired and I managed to finish this chapter. That's why I'm going to leave it at once. Comments and feedback are welcome. Remember that it is a translation of my fic in Spanish called "Redención" if there is something wrong translated you can comment. Thank you very much. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 2: First steps.**

Theo and Liam went to the truck of the chimera. The oldest of them was leading the walk while the young beta was just going to see the other's back. The forest was silent and for some reason Liam was afraid to speak because he had a feeling that any bad word would end with Theo leaving Beacon Hills at full speed.

"You know? I'm not going to break with your words, why did you come? "Theo began when he spotted his truck. Liam turned to see him and their eyes collided: blue against blue. Actually, the young wolf was still shocked by the scene he had seen. He was used to the rougher part of the other's behavior, but seeing him break in that way broke with his behavior dynamics. Now he did not know what to do.

"I ... I was worried about you" Liam said as he turned to look at the passenger door and with his right hand reached the handle still doubting his words.

"Why Dunbar? Is there another threat to Beacon Hills?" The chimera asked sarcastically, immediately repentant before Liam's gaze. While he opened the driver's door he turned to see how the beta doubted whether or not to enter the truck. When they were both upstairs after a few minutes, Theo closed his eyes, and let out a tired sigh.

"I did not want the situation to be like that, you know?" Replied the young beta watching the front with fear of what might happen. Liam smiles between nervous and a little afraid not knowing the real thoughts of the other.

While Theo was leaning on the steering wheel he thought what to do. "Listening was a long day" He commented with the voice more neutral than the mixture of feelings that he had allowed. "I think it would be better if we rest and tomorrow we will talk more calmly."

Liam just managed to smile more naturally. If he were a little more honest with himself, he could have determined that he was afraid of Theo running the way he did before the war. Before starting Theo extended to the youngest the cable to put music, so this way he took out his cell phone and connected it. While they walked the streets that Liam was marking the chimera in the background they could hear 'Aftershock' from Cash Cash group. It was not Theo's type of music but it was not bad, and watching Liam get carried away by the tune was a spectacle to which he could not help but smile.

When Liam noticed the brief looks that the driver of the truck dedicated to him, he only managed to blush and drop a blow on his right shoulder. "Hey, what are you laughing at?!" Liam said as he let himself be carried away by the chimera's smile.

"Nothing, I just thought you were a werewolf, not banshee," Theo continued, releasing a small mocking laugh. "You almost broke the rearview mirror" He said looking out of the corner of his eye for a moment as Liam relaxed. That is, that was his way of communicating and it was good for both of them.

After a while he had finally arrived at Liam's house. "You can park there," he said, pointing to an entrance to a house.

"Wait, are your parents here?" Theo asked, rethinking the idea of staying with Liam.

"Of course, where did you think they were going to be?" Liam said, getting out of the truck. Theo felt nervous, one thing was to face hordes of hunters for Liam, but another was to meet his parents. What? Wait, what did he just think? For Liam? "Come on, do not even think about running," the younger one warned, looking at him seriously.

Less decided, with a little reservation the chimera got off the driver's seat and put the door secure and then approach the passenger door to close it in the same way. Just as he was about to put the keys in his pocket, Liam, taking advantage of his wolf speed, managed to take them off, and while playing with them he turns to see Theo. "It's just insurance to make sure you do not run away during the night".

A resigned chimera started walking behind the beta. When he heard Liam insert the key into the bolt, the nerves began to make him feel a tingle on the back of his neck. What excuse would Liam put to invite him to sleep?

"By God, Liam, where were you? We've been worried about you all night ?!" A female voice greeted the youngsters inside the house, Jenna Geyer was Liam's mother who immediately threw herself into a hug to her son. Theo felt strange, he should not be in this scene.

"All right Liam?" Said his stepfather. "We did not have a way to communicate yet, they do not reset the cell phone signal." He said putting his right hand on his stepson's right shoulder. "Who is your friend?" Dr. Geyer said paying attention to the other boy who had entered the house.

"He's Theo, he's a friend from school" said Liam, looking for a way to lie as little as possible. He knew it was not good to lie but there was no solution. "I was attacked during the altercations, but thanks to him I was able to leave without so much trouble. He defended me and helped me to go to a safe place in his truck" Well that had not been a complete lie.

Upon hearing this, Liam's stepfather quickly approaches Theo, who closed his eyes expecting a hit or tack. When he feels that his arms surround him in a hug he only opens his eyes incredulously. "Thank you very much." He heard the doctor say as he shook harder. "We do not know what we would have done if something had happened to Liam." After getting out of the embrace of Liam's stepfather behind him was his mother, who stretched out her arms. The only thing that the chimera managed to do was stoop a little more to make it easier for Mrs. Geyer.

After Mrs. Geyer went to prepare some tea and the doctor directed the boys listening to the story of what happened to them, or at least part of it. Everyone was sitting in the room of Liam's family. It was cozy, it seemed that his mother was dedicated to collecting ceramic animals, because in a cabinet in the distance could see a small collection of these on a shelf. On the other hand, a book was full of books. The upper part had books on various subjects, he recognized some of them because they were the ones used for classes at Beacon Hills High School. The bottom of that bookcase on the other hand was full of medical books of which barely enough to understand some titles. There was a pendulum clock next to the bookshelf and a 60-inch flat-screen television was mounted in the center of the wall. It definitely looked like a good place to grow.

In two double armchairs were separated, while the parents of the beta were in the vicinity of the bookseller, young people were in an armchair that served as a separator of the dining room to the room. After having finished their story and the cups of tea that Mrs. Geyer brought, they continued the conversation.

"But Theo has a problem, a mob burned his house on the other side of town." Liam hated lying to his parents, but he had no choice, nor would he let the chimera sleep in his truck again. "That's why I thought we could give him a temporary shelter" He tried to comment putting his best poker face.

The parents of the beta turned to see as if they shared a bond that young people did not understand. Liam's stepfather was the one who took the floor "It seems fine, any friend of Liam is always welcome in our house. And more if I help our son that way" Term while turning to see the clock in the room. "Boys it's late and it's been a long day it's better to go up to sleep" He said as he got up and stretched to later with his wife to start going up to his bedroom.

Liam turned to see with a quiet smile the chimera, who was in shock. Most of his interaction was almost always with people his age and with adults he was not used to being, it was weird. But not weird bad, just strange for him. "Come on I'll show you my room" Continued the beta as he started to follow the path of his parents.

As they climbed Theo took the opportunity to enjoy a little with the view of the back of Liam, blushed at such a scene, however in front of the fear of being surprised lowered his eyes. He was not the one to wish Scott's beta like that. While Liam had his problems he is what could be considered a hero, while Theo could easily be considered a villain of fairy tales.

"Welcome to my little guard" Liam opened the door of his room and drove Theo inside, who was immediately intoxicated by the scent of Liam that was everywhere. Theo analyzed the room of the first beta, the door was right in the middle of the wall, while on the right was his bed perfectly stretched. On the left was a bookcase and a desk with a laptop, the desk was next to a large window. In front of the bed and next to the window was a flat screen attached to the wall and a little below an Xbox One. Between the screen and the bed on the wall on the right was the door of a closet. The room definitely had the essence of Liam, his heart began to beat a little faster. The owner of the room turned to see him worried "Is everything OK?".

"Of course, I'm just excited to sleep with you" said the chimera trying to hug Liam by the waist. The best place to hide the truth? Simple, at a glance. "Hahaha, of course I'm fine. Just excited not to have to sleep uncomfortably in the backseat of my truck" He said as Liam pulled away from the hug quickly. The latter raised his flushed gaze to face the older.

Liam felt a knot of words building in his throat, did he really have so many things to tell the chimera? He decided not to say anything, and turned to his closet to get some blankets and a mat to start making a side lying on his bed. When Liam handed Theo the blanket and the pillow he was going to use, there was a small touch that was enough to send an electric shock to both changers, a nice shock that made them feel alive.

"Your parents are great", Theo commented as he sat in the lotus position on the floor, turning to see his new roommate who was sitting on his bed.

"I know, my mother married my stepfather some time ago. It still costs me a bit to deal with depth issues with him, but everything is fine" He answered while lying on his pillow. Theo was looking at him or he thought so, when he noticed that he was seeing nothing, almost without thinking he asked a question. "Do you remember how your parents were before the Doctors?" He immediately regretted having asked the question. The beta knew that his roommate did not like to talk about his personal life. That's why he was surprised when Theo started talking, even seeing nothing with a voice of melancholy.

"One of the few memories that I still have of them, is of my mother specifically, I remember that during the nights she came to my room to wrap me up", a tear slid down her right cheek. "And then she started telling me stories about knights. You know? They were my childhood favorites. In the end when everything was resolved for the hero of the story and had a happy ending" The chimera turned to see his partner cleaning the tear with his right wrist.

For Liam this was hard, he wanted to get down there with Theo and hug him. Give him in some way all the love that was denied him. Telling him that everything would be fine now, but he knew that Theo had returned from hell with his human part, which made it harder to remember what he had done and what had happened.

"Sorry I did not want to be a burden", the chimera commented casually as she covered herself with the blanket that had been handed to her.

Liam smiled a little. "Hey, you're not a burden, I liked it when you do not use sarcasm as a sword and a shield". The beta said as she directed him, what the chimera considered one of his most tender looks. "I could get used to this new Theo", he said as he decided whether to extend his hand to touch her cheek or not.

"Well do not get used to Dunbar, if someone finds out about this I'll skin you alive", there was the aggressiveness of the chimera to protect themselves. In the end Theo just turned around to stop seeing Liam. So the beta fell asleep watching the back of the chimera.

The night was pleasant, the atmosphere refreshed. For the first time in several weeks Liam could sleep peacefully. Or at least that's what he thought because late in the night he began to smell the chemical signal of fear and heard how someone's heart quickened. Immediately he opened his eyes to remember who was at his side. The scene was heartbreaking for Liam. He saw the chimera moving in his dreams, had pulled out his claws and seemed to be struggling in some way with someone. The problem was that with the claws and his false fight he was hurting himself in the chest.

"Tara, no please, I did not want to do it!" Theo was screaming while at the same time with his claws trying to remove his sister's hand in the sleep of his chest.

Liam completely outside himself, came down and began to struggle with the chimera. "Theo, please, you're dreaming, wake up" He said as he sat on her waist so he could exert force on Theo's arms to keep her from hurting herself. Before the pressure Theo awoke hastly seeing the blue eyes of the first beta seeing it anxiously. The only act of this was to get up and embrace the young man who had above him, his face sought refuge in the neck of the beta. "Everything is fine, here I am with you. You are not alone, and you will never be again" Liam without thinking much corresponded the hug and began to comfort the chimera stroking his hair.

"I loved my sister. I swear. I do not remember how I did what I did" He finally confessed breaking the chimera. Liam only felt the tears running down his neck and down his torso.

"Since when do you have these nightmares?" Asked the youngest as he separated from Theo to turn to face him. The older of the two wiped his eyes and as he recharged himself on his pillow while answering.

"Since you brought me back," Liam opened his eyes in surprise. With Scott and the pack he had always said that Theo was his responsibility because he was the one who freed him from his infernal cell, but now it was beginning to take on another meaning. He analyzed the torso of the chimera and slowly raised his shirt to discover scars on the torso of the one he had imprisoned. Theo looked tired, and seeing those self-inflicted scars he could understand why. He saw Theo lying down watching the ceiling of the room. For a minute Liam analyzed his next move, it was obvious that he wanted Theo not to feel that way but he was terrified that the other would reject him.

But for the first time in his strange relationship with Theo, Liam would follow his instincts. He lay down and hugged the boy, per minute he felt the body of the other tense at the contact with the skin of the beta. He felt the muscles tighten and was ready to be separated from his closeness, but instead Theo just passed his right hand over Liam's shoulder to embrace him.

"Why do you care about me?" Theo asked as he hugged the wolf harder, as if he feared it would disappear.

"Why not?" It was the simple and short answer. Maybe it was not what Theo wanted to hear but at the moment it was fine.

And there in the silent night while the wind whispered among the trees the two fell asleep, one asleep close to the other. At last Theo was able to sleep for a few hours without waking up.

"Liam, they're looking for you at the door!" His mother's voice made him wake up suddenly, like the chimera. They turned to see immediately, blushing and hurried began to dress without thinking about what had happened. Theo had inadvertently put on Liam's shirt and the same with this one that he put on the other's shirt, it was not until he was going down that he felt a little bigger than normal. He cursed himself internally. Behind him he could hear the steps of the chimera also hurried.

When he dropped his surprise he was bigger when he saw his alpha, Scott waiting at the door. "Hello Liam. We have to talk, I thought about inviting you to breakfast".

Scott noticed something strange in the scene and could confirm it when he saw Theo coming down from the top of Liam's house. Their aromas were mixed, little by little Scott's theory was beginning to be proven.


	3. Chapter 03: Fears

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

TV Show: **Teen Wolf**

Couple: **Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: None of the characters shown here are my property. This is just an artwork based on the work of Jeff Davis for the MTV channel. It is a non-profit work made solely for the purpose of entertaining.

OK, OK I have a problem: he loved this couple and I can not stop writing about them. Enjoy chapter 3. Remember is a translation of my fic "Redención", any correction in the translation or comment in general are well received.

 **Chapter 3: Fears.**

The situation was beginning to get too tangled up. Scott watched as Liam turned to see the chimera. I sigh looking for the best way to act. "Hey Theo! A breakfast for old times?" He said smiling as he raised his right hand to say hello.

The true alpha managed to take by surprise the chimera who only managed to nod. Liam from where he was standing just let out a laugh of amusement at the face of the chimera. "But we just woke up", the beta said as he looked at Scott. "Could we have a bath before going to breakfast?".

The alpha put his right hand in the pocket of his jacket to take out his cell phone and see the time. "It's just that we'll go with the gang in a little while", Scott continued as he scratched his right cheek and turned to see Mrs. Geyer so that her beta would understand the hint.

"Oh! I understand", he said while turning around to see his mother. "Sorry Mom, we will have breakfast", he said as he grabbed his bag to leave behind their alpha.

"I agree! But do not be late", his mother as he put away the ingredients she already had prepared to make breakfast.

When they were outside, the three could feel the chemical signs of discomfort. "Hey little wolf, if you give me the keys I can go on my way", Theo commented extending his right hand. "That way I'll let you fix your problems with your alpha", this last sentence the chimera said looking at the floor trying to escape the look of the beta. And both Scott and Liam could detect jealousy in his voice.

"Theo, the invitation was for the two of you", said the alpha, taking a step and ducking a little to get the attention of his former classmate. "If you want, you can see it as a thank you for helping Liam so much these past few days".

The chimera looked up, but did not do the alpha but did the beta. Without saying anything, they kept up a discussion with only small eye movements and some changes in their chemical reactions. Maybe Liam was beginning to understand that communication that his parents sometimes made.

"It doesn't matter, anyway your little beta has my keys", the chimera started even seeing the little wolf. "And I do not think he has the slightest intention of handing them over", outwardly Theo made a face of annoyance, but seeing the smile that Liam put on winning the argument made his lips curl a little in the form of a smile. Only what was necessary for Liam to see it.

In this way the three changers aboard the jeep that had once belonged to Stiles, to leave to downtown, just in front of the sports shop where they used to buy lacrosse items was a bistro that on Saturdays had one of the best breakfast buffets that Scott knew in the area. The talk inside came from both alpha and beta, both came in the front seats while the omega was in the back. Liam in some occasions tried to include it in the talk but this one only answered with monosyllables.

When they went down, they went to the restaurant and saw Lydia sitting at one of the tables on the terrace. This went through Liam's head while they were going there but he had to admit that Lydia was better than many of the other options like Malia to say an example. The beta suspected what was the talk they wanted to have, but did not understand why Theo was there.

Lydia turned to look askance at the newcomers. He released a long ironic sigh, "You know? It is very little education to leave waiting for someone who is hungry", he said as he lowered the letter. "Well do not you think to sit?" Sentenced the banshee to see that they were standing waiting. Scott sat to the left of Lydia, while Liam sat on his right and just in front Theo. The banshee had her eyes fixed on the chimera. "And why are you here?" The banshee finished.

Theo tried to disguise as best he could as he began to drum his fingers on the table. "Waiting for your friend to return my keys so I can leave town". He said with a sigh of exasperation in the direction of the beta.

"Yeah, sure", Lydia had narrowed her eyes without believing anything the boy in front of her said. "And Scott, as I understand you wanted to talk to Liam before going with the whole pack, right?" The girl commented casually as she raised her hand to call the waiter.

"Everything is fine with you Theo?" The alpha asked after ordering a European baguette. "You've been very quiet, since we left Liam's house".

The aforementioned try to put his best face and turn to see Scott, at the same time that Lydia asked for a salad. "I just, I know I've spent some time with you. But officially I never asked for your forgiveness". He looked down and the atmosphere was filled with the scent of regret.

Scott smiled at the thought that Theo had actually changed. "If you really want to apologize, you'll go there for the juices". He said with a friendly smile as he turned to see Lydia, when she saw Scott's look on her she understood.

"Come on Theo I will help you bring the juices, you can not do it alone", he said getting up as he glanced at the waiter. "But first you should ask".

Uncomfortable looks between them and others made the buffet menu Theo ordered a hamburger with cheese and potatoes. While Liam ordered a fried egg dish with bacon. In this way, after the banshee and the chimera, they left for the juices and the waiter also left. Only Liam and Scott were left at the table.

"So... Do you want to talk to me?" Liam said, nervously shifting his gaze between Scott and those who went for the juices. "Of what?".

"Easy Liam", the alpha began, smiling at the nervousness of his beta. "Lydia will not hurt Theo", before this comment he could only feel the blood rise to his cheeks to later blush. "Since when?", A simple question but one that made Liam open his eyes wide. Liam looked down still flushed. "Since Hayden left?".

"I think ... that before", he replied slowly analyzing each of his words. "I think when Hayden no longer had influence as my anchor, he started to make my fury go to him. As a test dummy", he continued, remembering all the times he had broken the nose of the chimera.

Scott smiled as it was expected that the innocence of the young beta would prevent him from understanding the real question. "And tell me Liam why do you think Hayden stopped having an effect on you as an anchor?", he decided to give it a second chance.

"I do not know, do we distance ourselves a lot?" Replied the young beta while letting us denote his confusion at the questions of the alpha.

Scott looked down at the table. He remembered what he had been told about what happened in Beacon Hills that day that he went to the ghost town of Canaan. That Hayden told him that it was Liam's idea to free Theo. He remembered how Hayden confessed that Liam had 3 opportunities to return to Theo, two of them even after knowing that he could not contribute to his plan. How he refused to take him back under the earth. Scott just glanced sideways to see Theo and Lydia.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, the two mentioned took two glasses each. "So you came to the interrogation?" Asks the chimera while serving orange juice in two glasses.

"Well it was me, or Malia", the banshee replied dryly. "And we figured that bringing Malia into a situation like this would not be the most prudent thing to do". Lydia said as she poured green juice into a glass and took the jug of orange juice from the one next to her to fill another glass. "Are you looking to hurt him?", The young girl released the question that hit the boy who was already turning around leaving him cold and still. "If you hurt him, there will not be far enough for you to escape from Scott's fury, not even hell".

Theo just looked down. I had definitely heard about the girl's deduction skills, so close to Stiles's. But I was not prepared to be targeted by them. A small tremor in her right foot, a false step, that was the only answer the girl needed. "What ... what are you talking about?" Began the chimera while she glanced sideways at the girl who was drinking the glasses even when she looked into his eyes.

"It does not matter," the girl said as she walked, wiggling her hips as she did every time she solved a mystery. He arrived with Scott and left the orange juice in front of him. Behind her came the chimera left one of the glasses in front of Liam, who turned to see him grateful. "Theo was starting to tell me her plans", coincidentally the banshee said it as a question while sitting down.

"Eh ... I ... I still do not know ...", the chimera began with fear because she did not know what direction this conversation was going to take. He knew that they still had the pieces of Kira's sword. He was afraid to return to that inner nightmare, but he was even more afraid to return by Liam's hand.

"For the moment he'll stay at my house," the beta had interrupted Theo's train of thought. "We still do not discuss the terms well, but it's my responsibility," the beta said, recalling the previous night. Scott and Lydia looked up to see Liam, usually saying it as a responsibility imposed, now he said it as if he were helping a friend.

Lydia was preparing to say something but was interrupted by the waiter who brought the breakfast order. So everyone started having breakfast in talks of lesser importance, leaving Theo behind again. Theo was beginning to hate feeling like this, and he began to wonder if he always felt the same when standing on the side of the little wolf. Liam unlike him was loved by everyone and protected, this putting it in perspective was foolish to want to be by his side. Lost in his thoughts he did not notice when someone tried to get him into the conversation.

"THEO! Earth calling Theo!" Was the girl who tried to make the chimera pay attention to her. The girl thundered her fingers in front of him.

"Excuse me Lydia, I missed a moment", Theo replied as quickly as he could.

"I told you that I guess since you were locked up you did not manage to finish your high school, right?" He said, then took a bite of his salad.

"Yes," the chimera replied. "I have not finished high school" he said as he saw what was left of his breakfast. "I guess I could go to the city and get a job as a bricklayer or maybe gogo boy," he said dejectedly.

"My mother is the current principal of Beacon Hills High School. Maybe I could help you re-evaluate you and sign up to graduate with Liam's generation", the banshee said without further concern. But for Theo that was more than I expected. He turn to see Liam who already saw him with a sincere smile.

"Hey! That would be great, I could help you study" commented the beta blushing at the idea. After this, Liam integrated the chimera more into the conversation.

"It's time to retire guys, they're waiting for us at Stiles' house", Theo when he heard this, he looked up and doubt could be seen in his eyes.

"Maybe I should go somewhere else and look for you later" Theo got up hurriedly to leave the establishment, but when he started walking he felt a soft and warm touch that stopped him by his right wrist. He did not have to turn around to know who he was, but still he did it only to meet the little wolf's gaze waiting and begging him not to run away again. He hated that, he could not deny anything when he got into that plan.

"Hey Theo, it's inevitable and the faster things are fixed, the better it will be", the beta tried to convince him to confront McCall's pack. "The promise I made to you last night is real", he said while waiting with all his heart for the chimera to take the first step.

"Promise?" Scott's voice could be heard as he got up and headed to the cashier to pay.

"Eh is nothing is a personal matter, do not worry Scott, Theo will go. We wait for you in the jeep" the beta began to drag the chimera out of the establishment. While Lydia approached Scott and recharged at the service bar.1

"What would you say to others?" Asked the curious girl of the following alpha walk. "From what I could see Liam still does not discover the depth of what he feels. And Theo does not really think he thinks about hurting Liam, for God I do not think he thinks about hurting anyone really" term while watching the two boys argue in the jeep. "He only uses aggression and sarcasm as a means of defense. I would not be surprised if he used them at the pack meeting".

The alpha received the change and turned to see Lydia. "As for the pack, I'll just say what's necessary without going into personal details", he said as he recharged his back on the service bar. "As for Theo, I think the same as you, he has only shown interest in protecting Liam since he came back from with the Skinwalkers. What do you think happened to him there?".

"I do not know, but I'm sure I changed it, I think he got his human back. If the Dread Doctors took it at some point", he said without beginning to walk.

Scott released a long sigh. "I suspect that Liam always wanted Theo but the circumstances just ..." he said thinking the following words.

"Find a temporary anchor" finished the banshee. "If I had thought about it, that's why he was so insistent on releasing it when we had the problem of the Storm Riders. It was the perfect excuse", the banshee turned to see that the discussion outside was over and started to walk outside.

While inside Scott and Lydia drew their conclusions from the strange relationship between Theo and Liam. They in turn had their own argument outside, while Liam was leaning against the driver's door. Theo was in front of him.

"Listen, little wolf. It's a meeting of YOUR pack. Of which I remember you I am not a part", said the chimera as she looked at the floor. "I do not want to bother you, half wants to kill me and the other half would support the idea of returning me to my cell", he said with anxious eyes to the beta.

"Theo in the last fights you saved me more times than I could have expected. And not only that, but now it's your he who helps me control my rage. My parents already said that there is no problem in which you stay at home for a while. Just fix this so you start to get your life back, and probably join to the pack", the beta said hopefully as he waited for Theo to give in.

"Do you really want me to go away, little wolf?" He said as he let out a sigh of resignation.

"Yes I do", he said as he put his right hand on Theo's chest, he reacting put his right hand on Liam's. "Do you feel your own heart? This heart that came back to beat, that now has feelings, I can not let it get lost again. I do not want it to be lost again", the beta turned to see the chimera. Theo hated that, the color of Liam's eyes were blue and he could get lost in them, and never come back.

"All right, Liam, but do not expect the pack to react well", he said as he turned around to watch as Lydia and Scott returned. "And less Malia, Stiles and Mason."

"Are you guys ready?" Scott reached out to open the pilot's door.

"Yes, we are ready", the beta turned to see Lydia who climbed into her own car and then climb as co-pilot of her alpha. A resigned Theo climbed into the back of the jeep. The trip was quick, the Stiles house was not far from the center. When they arrived, they saw Mason's car outside. Liam could smell the anxiety of the chimera. When they went down Scott led the way followed by Lydia and until the end Liam still side of a nervous Theo.

"Everything will be fine", the beta told the chimera as it approached more than necessary. At first Theo felt like vomiting with nerves, but having Liam on one side and feeling his presence close to him reassured him enough to keep walking.

Scott knocked on the door of Stiles' house. "Oh no, oh no, Scott, do not you think", was heard when the door opened, the voice that came out identified perfectly as Stiles. "Did you go crazy?" Stiles said as he stretched to cover the door.

"Stiles..." Scott saw his best friend warning him that this was inevitable.

"Stiles let me out!" Malia yelled battling the future FBI detective. "I'm going to skin him with my own claws," the werecoyote, in the excitement of the moment, began to drive the claws into Stiles' arm.

"Claws! Arm!" Stiles said as he tried to get Malia to stop digging her claws. Luckily, the damage had only been superficial.

"Malia!" Scott growled at the same time that his eyes were turning a deep red. "We'll let Liam tell us his case and we'll discuss this as a civilized pack".

At the warning Malia could not help but contract her claws and take a step back to sit down badly with Mason.

Scott stepped forward, while Lydia took Stiles by the arm and carried him near the medicine cabinet to tend her injuries. The alpha turned to see Liam and Theo who were waiting at the door. "Let's go guys, this will be a long meeting."

An uncomfortable Theo took a step forward surprised that the heaviest look did not come from the three who thought he was going to behead him when he arrived, if not Hayden. I could feel how the young chimera wanted to bury him right there.


	4. Chapter 04: Omega

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

TV Show: **Teen Wolf**

Couple: **Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: None of the characters shown here are my property. This is just an artwork based on the work of Jeff Davis for the MTV channel. It is a non-profit work made solely for the purpose of entertaining.

Now it took me a week to publish, for school business. An apology, I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are welcome. Remember that it is a translation of my fic "Redención" in Spanish, if you notice any improvement in the translation you can comment it with confidence.

 **Chapter 4: Omega.**

Stiles' house was small, much like Scott's. It was definitely not the best place to have a meeting with the whole herd. While in the larger armchair at the back near the kitchen entrance sat Mason, Corey, Hayden and Malia. Scott sat in an individual armchair on either side of the fireplace. Ethan and Jackson were standing talking by the window. Stiles and Lydia were still on the side of the medicine cabinet. Deaton and Derek were discussing some things in the kitchen and from there they looked at the newcomers.

Theo and Liam arrived and stood in front of the group, still on the side of the chimney. Everyone stopped talking and looked at them. The first to speak was Scott "Guys, we have business to discuss.

"Are we really going to discuss that Scott? Are we just going to think everything's okay and let Theo Fucking Raeken get in the pack?" Malia had said this sitting between Mason and Corey, although she couldn't attack the chimera she wasn't going to pretend that everything was fine.

"Malia the situation is not so simple, we must take into account everything that has happened. Theo was with us against the Storm Riders, and showed that he can be a valuable ally with the Anuk-Ite when he wants," said Scott turning to see Theo who wanted to run but feel the slight rubbing of Liam's fingers against his hand only took a long sigh. "We can't deny that thanks to him we have Liam with us now, he helped him face the hunters and if not for him now Liam would have blood on his hands" ended up recharging in the armchair and paying attention to the next person who wanted to talk.

"Unlike Malia, I don't think we should kill him, but I do think Liam should return him before he escapes", was Hayden, who took Liam seriously. "Death would be an easy way out for him".

"Hayden you didn't... You left", the situation was starting to stop being a pack's problem and was becoming personal. Liam's aroma began to denote how anger began to increase in him. Theo tried to help him by locking the beta wrist with his hand, which helped him focus his feelings and control himself. This did not go unnoticed by the pack and the looks of questioning and surprise were not long in coming. ""... Theo is now my anchor," he said, looking at others with a defiant look to imply that he would continue to defend Theo.

"You've got to be kidding me," Stiles started from the bottom. "Theo the Lord 'I want to kill Scott to keep his herd' is now your anchor...? Aaahhhaaahhh", Lydia had over-pressured Stiles' wound as she looked at it with warning.

Derek from the kitchen stepped into the living room. "Scott I know you want to believe you can save them all, but sometimes you can't", continued Hale looking at Theo directly.

Theo stepped forward and stood in front of Liam, as if to protect him from the accusatory glances of the pack. "Listen guys, I know I wasn't the best person in the past. I know I used to think... I felt different than I do now. If you asked me what changed after my punishment, I wouldn't know how to tell you the truth. Liam thinks that there they gave me back my human part to torture me in a better way", Theo turned to see the little wolf smiling to reassure him. "I will accept whatever sentence the pack decides, if you want to lock me up okay, if you want to kill me I'm fine with that, if you want me to leave town and their lives I understand, but don't keep punishing Liam for what I've done. He just wanted to help", said the chimera simply.

This surprised several members of the pack, among them Stiles who remained with his mouth open. Many of them still doubting what the chimera said. It was then that Jackson stepped forward to get everyone's attention and talk.

"Please are being too intense with this problem. We've all had our details in the past," he began while holding Ethan's hand. "I was a kanima under Gerard command, Ethan was part of the pack of alfas that came for Scott, without grudges," he said kissing Ethan's right hand. "Derek was not the most possible ally when all this started," Jackson turned to see the others. "Yet here we are all gathered, why can't Theo be given a second chance," he said, turning to see the chimera.

"But...", Hayden started before being interrupted by Ethan.

"There's no excuse. In fact you and Corey should understand better than us" the former alpha turned to see the two chimeras. "You also knew the Dread Doctors closely. The two chimeras turned to see each other. Ethan turned to see Scott, "That's our way of thinking".

Liam turned to look with a grateful look at the pair of wolves.

"But still", Malia began. "Only the accomplishment of its task", she said as she looked away from the floor of Stiles' house.

"So now we're not judging the things that happened but their ability to accomplish them", Scott asked in a serious manner. "In other words, on what basis are we going to judge this situation? I'd like to know what both our emissary and Corey think". The alpha looked up at Corey first.

"While it is true that Theo did unthinkable things," he said as he took Mason's hand in a gesture to try to calm his cravings. Corey knew Mason felt betrayed because Liam was now defending Theo. "Hayden and I were with the doctors for less time, but Theo was with us much longer. We don't know what they were able to do to him in all that time, he still has that preservation instinct he's shown interest in... the pack", he said turning to see Liam. "I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt since in the hospital he was able to help Gabe absorb his pain, that indicates a change, that indicates that there are things he cares about beyond himself, right?" Scott's gaze moved from the chimera to the druid in the door frame connecting the living room to the kitchen.

Deaton saw the alpha of the herd and then the chimera who only needed a stool to literally make this a trial. "What he did was definitely something that hurt the whole pack, there were two people who were especially harmed: Scott and Liam. On the one hand Scott called this meeting to give Theo a fair trial. On the other hand Liam is the defender of the defendant. I think that if the two main victims of Theo's actions can give him the benefit of the doubt, the rest of us could too".

"Guys, it's time to vote," said the alpha turning to see you all. "Those who believe that we should allow Theo to remain in Beacon Hills and have him in the pack raise your hand", to this indication those who gave their vote were: Liam, Jackson, Ethan, Mason, Deaton, Lydia and Scott. Lidia watched Stiles raise an eyebrow and in the end she gave in. "By majority it is no longer the case that we continue with the other options. Theo has a second chance, but if you hurt anyone", he said rising and approaching Theo to shake hands with the chimera. The following he said it close enough and low enough so that only this one could hear it "If you hurt him", the next one returned to a normal volume. "You will face the fury of the whole pack".

Theo opened his mouth in surprise, he didn't really expect this to be the herd's decision. He felt Liam leaning his forehead against his back and let out a sigh that seemed to have been trapped since the trial began.

"Deaton also has news for us," continued the alpha turning to see the pack.

The druid folded his hands as he began to walk around the room. "Most people who were affected by the Anuk-Ite begin to forget what happened. Of the people who still remember approximately 70% are taking a reserved attitude, but the rest of the people they remember continue to join Monroe in his crusade. We must be attentive to what happens because there may still be someone who needs us out there. Beyond that we can say that Monroe has begun to seek allies on a more national level. The big war may have ended with a victory for us, small battles are about to be unleashed," he ended by turning to see Scott.

"This is why we need to have a better organization, Malia will travel abroad for a year and I will have to retire because I have to return to the university courses. Stiles will return to his courses to enter the FBI. Jackson and Ethan are still in London looking for new allies and people who need help. Those who stay in Beacon Hills will need to have unity and plans. That's why we will have a party tomorrow night to say goodbye and give them a chance to create the essence of comradeship," he said, looking at Theo. "Does anyone have any other subject to discuss?" The herd turned to see each other. Seeing that no one else had any business to discuss Scott ended the meeting, some began talking to others about personal issues.

Liam turned to see Theo with a big smile, and the first blow on the chimera's shoulder landed gently. "Was it that bad?" the beta asked. "I knew you'd make it, and you defended me", this last comment made him blush a bit and his smile stuck to his face as he thought Theo was now part of the pack, possibly his post will be the omega's, but at least he was part of his pack. As he looked up he could see his best friends slowly approaching, Mason came with an uncomfortable smile, while Corey's look was curious in front of Theo.

"Are you the same Theo?" asked the youngest of the chimeras as she reached out to greet the oldest.

The most adult chimera answered the greeting, while smiling nervously. "I think so, I have memories of everything that happened. But my mind doesn't process them as it used to, it's like I'm watching a movie in which I can't do anything to stop the progress of the events". He said as he turned to see Corey with eyes of repentance. "I owe you an apology too".

Corey saw it analytically. "Okay Theo, many times I have analyzed if it was really your fault", the chameleon chimera smiled at him in a natural way. Corey turned to see her boyfriend and cleared her throat a little.

"Welcome", Mason said carelessly and looking away. Theo nodded, understanding that it wouldn't be so easy for everyone to welcome her.

"Mason, I understand your attitude and I will strive until you see that I have seriously changed", he said seriously as he tried to capture the young man's gaze. Behind him Hayden shot out, almost running and hit Corey in the right arm unintentionally. Liam turned around thinking if she should go, he understood that she was angry with him.

"It's not your job anymore Liam", he felt a hand on his left arm. It was Corey who started walking to go with her friend. Behind him was Mason who first turned to see Liam, his gaze made him understand how much they have to talk but it would be for later. Both the beta and the chimera began to walk towards the front garden where the farewells began.

Just as they left Scott arrived and took Theo by the arm. "Can I steal it for a minute Liam? Thank you" And doing a little strength I take it to the other side of the yard. The beta was preparing to sharpen the ear to see why so much mystery with Theo. But his plan was interrupted, two hands one on each of his shoulders. He turned to see who it was and saw Jackson along with Ethan.

"Hey we just want to tell you that if you want to talk we'll meet here," Ethan said as the beta turned to talk to both of you. "I think you make a nice couple but the beginning is always the hardest," he ended by taking Jackson's right hand with his left.

"I know it's new to you, but when I came out of the closet as a bisexual it was hard too". Jackson started talking and took a break to kiss Ethan's left hand. "But once you get through the hard part it's a great thing if you found the right person". Jackson's words hit with the force of a truck. Completely icy, he opened his mouth a little to answer, but the words didn't come out.

"Personally I think they make a nice couple, and I think Theo will be able to join the pack", continued Ethan, speaking softly to keep him private.

"Could you come here for a minute," Scott raised his hand in the distance to tell him to go.

"See you". I end the ex-alpha with a sincere smile on my lips. Jackson began to walk slowly to address his fiancé, but Liam's voice stopped him.

"Jackson, can I... ask you a personal... question", Liam found it difficult to speak.

Jackson turned to see Liam's confused eyes, began to understand where he was going to ask. So for the first time Jackson left that pedantic stance he used to have. "Of course Liam, what is it?

"How did you know Ethan was the right one to risk everything for?" The beta was looking at the floor and slowly looked up to see the face of the kanima when he answered.

It was one of the few times Jackson leads a sincere smile. "I knew it when I was jumping in front of him to prevent the claws of a British alpha from hitting him", he answered politely. "You don't know until you're doing it. Risking your life, your job, your friends... your pack, for that person. If you need to talk you can get my number or Ethan's number from the Whatsapp group of the pack", Jackson term as he turned to put on his superiority mask again and meet his fiancé.

Theo returned with a smile. He saw Liam, "Hey, little wolf. Everything all right?" Theo was worried.

The beta turned to see the chimera. "Yes everything is fine, everything is fine between you and Scott?", I ask trying to deflect the subject.

Almost by instinct and without thinking, the eldest of the two raised his hand to undo the hair of the youngest. "All right, Scott wanted to point out some of the herd's rules of behaviour, so there was no doubt about it". He smiled warmly at the chimera.

Almost immediately with the touch of the chimera and his smile the mixed feelings he had, and with which he was drowning disappeared and everything was calm. A smile came through the beta's lips. Liam was in his ninth cloud, so concentrated that he could not see the look of disbelief that Haydem gave him when they left the house.

The two were going in silence, Liam's mind immediately began to buy what he had today with Theo against what he had previously with Hayden. It was definitely different: he could fight with Theo, he could talk, he could just be like this moment in silence enjoying each other's company and everything was fine. On the other hand, with Hayden he always had to look for subjects to talk about, silences became uncomfortable, and not to mention fights, it was a terror to enter into a fight with Hayden. He smiled to himself as Theo looked around. The two young men heard a car approaching them on the street. It was Mason's car.

"Do you want us to... take you home?", Liam noticed how Mason was able to offer Theo something, but he thanked Theo infinitely for the attempt. Liam turned to see the chimera that came with him and told him to get in the car. Theo turned to see Mason, but he didn't look to one side seemed quite interested in the front windshield.

"Ahm, I think I'd better walk..." The chimera outside the car started as he took a step back.

"Theo, if we're going to be in the same pack, at least I want to give myself a chance to meet the real you", Mason sighed resignedly. "Apart from that, if both Liam and Corey are determined to give you a chance, I can do the same". So the two young men climbed into the back seats of the car.

"What are your plans for Theo? What I mean is Scott already told us that you're staying with Liam but, life plans?" asked Corey as he watched Theo's gaze through the rear-view mirror.

"Yes, it's actually something I wanted to tell you, little wolf", he said as he looked at it in red. "Scott told me Lydia's mom is willing to help me with the condition that I have to catch up with the materials. In theory I could graduate with you", this began when I saw Corey in the rearview mirror but ended up in the look of the beta who was smiling again.

So the young people began to talk, and with respect to the talk passed to Mason it seemed easier to continue talking with the chimera. Theo was initially worried about not fitting into Liam's small group but despite the circumstances he was succeeding, the chimera earned extra points when he discovered that Mason was fond of supernatural biogenetics, an area he knew quite well thanks to the Geneticist.

"Hey, guys, Mason and I are planning to go out today. Pizza and bowling. Are you in?" Corey said when they were parked outside Liam's house. The two boys turned to see each other hesitating. "Don't worry, it's just the 4 of us, no one else". Liam smiled at the comment and ended up nodding.

"All right, 7:00 p.m.?" said the beta as he turned to see Mason from the sidewalk of his house.

"Yes, I'll pick you up at 7:00 or 6:30 pm.?", Liam turned to see Theo who was still on the side. He just turned to see him smiling and nodded.

"Don't worry Mase, we arrived at the pizzeria," he said as he pointed to Theo's truck.

Theo and Liam spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in their room talking about everything and nothing, getting to know each other even better than they already did. For Liam it was surprising to meet Theo out of battle. Until it was time to get ready to go out with Mason and Corey. They both agreed that Theo would be the first to bathe. As he got up from the floor to take off his shirt, for Liam it was a show he couldn't stop seeing, it was incredible how defined his waist was, as he looked up he could see a six-pack on his abdominals. The chest was defined and seemed to have a rocky consistency. Liam didn't remember ever meeting anyone like Theo.

The chimera noticed the look on him. He blushed a little and carving his hair he asked, "Everything is fine little wolf or do you prefer the show with music?" he said as he wagged his hip with an imaginary rhythm and approached the beta slowly. Liam smiled and raised his hand to touch the abdomen of the chimera, chemical reactions in both boys, the smell of lust flooded the room and they both observed each other for a moment. Theo dropped his shirt on Liam's lap and ran to the bathroom.

The wolf could only hear the water falling into the shower and see the steam coming out under the door. Liam took the shirt on his legs and sniffed it for a moment, that smell was sure he could no longer forget it. He kept the shirt under his pillow and leaned against the wall.

When the chimera came out of the bathroom and returned to Liam's room, smiling and still blushing. "The water is delicious, you should take advantage of it before it gets cold", he said, looking sideways at how the wolf acted.

Liam took his towel and made his way to the bathroom, but stopped at the entrance to his room. Did he have to say something? He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what or how. He continued walking into the bathroom. After hearing Theo close, he threw himself into the beta bed face down and sucked up everything his lungs left him. He loved that smell. He turned on his back and let himself be carried away by his thoughts.

Both young men said goodbye to Liam's parents and left for the pizzeria, the road was interesting as they shared their taste in music with each other. While Theo liked heavy metal and industrial music, Liam liked classic rock and electronic music. Both began to enjoy each other's tastes. This was becoming more complex and if the situation was not clarified someone would get hurt.

By the time they got to the pizzeria, Corey and Mason were on the table. The newcomers greeted each other in unison.

"Good night", they both greeted as they sat down. Mason and Corey met with suspicion before turning to see the newcomers.

"Welcome", said Corey, who tried to hide a smile. "What do they want their pizza for?" I ask, looking at the specialties.

"Won't we order one for everyone?", confused Liam asked. In response, Mason pointed to a sign in the background that indicated a promotion for every Saturday where there was a couple packet.

The wolf and the coyote chimera turned to see. It was no surprise to Mason or Corey that they reached such a quick agreement to order a carnivorous pizza.

The night progressed smoothly. And Theo felt more and more comfortable with the others. The talk at the pizzeria focused on trying to place Theo in relation to the other classmates with whom he would share classes.

Around 9 p.m. they decided to pay and go to the next stop. Bowling. An interesting event given that before Theo had never been able to do recreational activities. The evening unfolded in an interesting way, however for Mason and Corey did not go unnoticed the chemistry that emanated the alpha in training and the omega.

Once they reached the bowling alleys, the smell hit Theo directly. Liam turned to see the face of the chimera and let out a laugh, Theo turned to see it in a bad way. "You'll pay me later, little wolf", he said as he hugged him from behind and tickled him. The beta exploded in laughter trying to escape the grip of the chimera.

"No, no, hahaha, let me go", he had finally been released and ended up reloaded at the bar. He looked up to meet Mason and Corey who saw him stunned.

So the group took their shoes and began to walk towards the line that had touched them. When they were forming the teams Mason asked to be with Liam, leaving Corey with Theo. That's how they split up and the counter started to run.


	5. Chapter 05: Acceptance

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

TV Show: **Teen Wolf**

Couple: **Theo Raeken / Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: None of the characters shown here are my property. This is just an artwork based on the work of Jeff Davis for the MTV channel. It is a non-profit work made solely for the purpose of entertaining.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are welcome. Remember that it is a translation of my fic "Redención" in Spanish, if you notice any improvement in the translation you can comment it with confidence.

Sorry for the delay in writing the fifth chapter, but the end of semester had me dead and I just finished last Friday. But at last here they have me writing the following one. Have a happy Christmas and let your next year be the most prosperous until now! I will upload chapter 6 sometime this week.

 **Chapter** **5** **:** **Acceptance.**

The score of the bowling game was on the side of the team Liam and Mason, however, it was not something that bothered the rest, because while Corey was more focused on trying to discover what happened between Theo and Liam; Theo was more watching the behavior of the little beta in a situation of no danger. He liked what he saw, Theo liked to see the little wolf enjoy life, and his smile was so natural that sometimes it was hard for him to believe that he needed an anchor so as not to explode in fits of rage.

\- And tell me Theo, how long do you plan to stay at Liam's house? - Inquisitively asked the chameleon chimera trying to get Theo's attention.

\- I still do not know - He answered automatically while watching Liam throw a shot in the corresponding lane - I've been thinking and everything seems to indicate that I have two possibilities: the first is to get a job to rent an apartment in the area away from the center, something cheap - That's the end of the reflection of the chimera coyote, because he was attentive to Liam's shot. Yes! Liam had achieved his first strike of the night.

\- And the second option? - Corey asked to take Theo out of his trance.

\- My old house - Said looking down at the floor while Liam approached slowly - My parents never sold it, but I do not know what situation is both legally and physically - It was the turn of Mason and then Theo to end this round with Corey.

\- What happens guys if this continues will be a massacre?! - Liam asks trying to make the older one reacts, but only looks up thoughtfully. After all, if either of the two options were done, he could no longer be near Liam, but he knew he could not extend his stay at Liam's parents' house much.

\- Of course you are duuuh, of course you're better than me - commented the werecoyote, and while pronouncing the words a smile of self-satisfaction appeared on the lips of the beta - I had never played myself, but let it dominate the game and the Next time you'll be lost, little wolf - He said as he stopped and started to walk in the direction of Mason who had missed throwing 3 pines for the strike.

Liam's smile deepened as he heard the "next time". If it was a strange and new feeling, but that did not displease him thinking about going out "next time with the chimera". Corey watched as Mason sat and he was getting ready to go to continue his swing.

\- What do you think? - Mason asked his partner taking advantage of Liam's distraction while watching Theo leave.

\- I think you're right - Said the thoughtful chameleon - How do you feel about Liam feeling something for Theo? - He asked with the most left voice he could.

\- I do not know, it's a bit annoying. But if he makes him happy - He answered while questioning him with his eyes.

\- I think Theo is an idiot. If he wants it, but he does not know it himself - Sentence after having scanned during the night.

At the end of the game, which, of course, the team of Liam and Mason won, they all went to the parking lot.

\- Hey, can I talk to you for a moment? - Mason said as he turned to see Liam. Both Theo and Corey turned to see the confused face of Liam who did not expect to be ambushed so obviously. Although, and just maybe he already knew what Mase wanted to talk to him about.

While the chimeras approached where they had parked, Mason and Liam approached one of the edges of the parking lot. The air was a little warmer than the previous night, however, it was beginning to feel a drop-in temperature. Liam leaned on the cyclonic mesh that wrapped the ground, Mason watched as Liam escaped his gaze.

\- Well, are you going to tell me the truth? And by truth, I mean the complete truth - Mason asked trying to catch the look of the beta.

\- What do you mean? - Liam asked trying to keep in an obvious and failed attempt the look of Mason.

\- Come on Liam, do not come with that shit now - He answered firmly, but without becoming offensive - You know what I mean - He ended up taking a quick look at the place where they parked.

\- I owe a lot to him these last days and I ... - Liam began to explain quickly as if it was a rehearsed speech.

\- Liam ... - Said the best friend of the beta without looking away.

\- I already told you that it is my anchor ... - Liam still had trouble recognizing him and even more that his lips could pronounce them.

\- Liam ... - Mason recited again with a tired voice.

\- I like it, okay? I like Theo, and I like it a lot - He said tired as he blushed and looked away to see a car that passed in the street after the parking lot.

\- That is all? - It seems that the interrogation of Mason went beyond just wanting to know, actually seemed worried about Liam.

The beta under the look with a little sadness in the eyes and began to kick a can that was in the vicinity.

\- What do you mean? - Liam asked leaving a little sadness in his eyes.

\- Nothing happened between you two? - He returned the question again - Does Theo know about your feelings for him? - Mason finished while bending down to take the can with which he was playing Liam to throw it away. Actually, the sound of the tin was desperate.

\- No, nothing has happened Mase - He commented letting out a sigh the beta - And no, he does not know about me. For what? I do not think he looks at me that way - He said as he started walking towards Theo.

\- You're so busy watching him that you do not take a minute to realize how he sees you - Mason said more to himself than to Liam.

The beta in training was sure that at least the days he had Theo around would enjoy them no matter what others thought. Corey and Theo turned aside their talk that according to what little Liam could hear was lacrosse, and turned to see the newcomers.

\- All good little wolf? - Asked the werecoyote when he approached.

\- All right - Said looking away, it was weird now that he had said he felt that everyone knew what he felt for the hellish fugitive - Mase just wanted to ask me some things from the history class - He said trying to sound as convincing as He could, but Coyote's chimera knew he was lying, but for the sake of the situation he left everything as it was.

Both couples said goodbye and got on their transport. The road back home was quieter than when they went to the pizzeria. Theo was afraid that the beta was rethinking the idea of letting him live with it. The reason? It was simple, when I was with Liam I wanted to be a better person and be worthy of him. In some strange way Liam had also become his anchor.

Theo let himself get lost in his thoughts and followed the path automatically, so automatically that he did not notice when they reached the parking lot of Liam's house. And he does not know how long he was lost in his thoughts until he felt a warmth that his right arm, when he turned around to see what it was about, he found a blue infinity, Liam's eyes.

\- Liam, sorry I was thinking - He said turning around to see the door of the house.

\- You're good? - He asked the wolf to the coyote with real concern.

\- Perfect, I was just thinking about the perfect way to escape from the prison that is your home - Said the chimera with a smile of sarcasm and self-sufficiency in his face. But immediately he regretted the words spoken and his mask. Liam seemed hurt, not offended, not angry, just hurt.

\- If you want so much to get away from me you already have the keys to your truck and I will not stop you anymore - Liam left a hurricane of feelings of the truck to go to his house, when he entered he left the door open.

Meanwhile in the truck, in the darkness was a repentant chimera with no idea what to do next. I mean, it made Liam angry, and it was just the opposite of what he wanted to do, but there was the open door and the keys to his truck with a single turn of ignition. Here he was again at a point where he had to choose which way to go.

Everything would be so easy, just to get away from Beacon Hills to find a place where nobody knew him and start from scratch. But was that really what he wanted? He leaned a moment on the wheel of his truck and looked up, from there you could see a small window up on top. Liam's room, and he saw how the light went on.

Theo took a long breath and removed the keys quickly before his coyote instincts beat him and he fled. He quickly climbed out of the truck to close both doors, and he did not do it because he was afraid, but because he was thinking the perfect way to apologize to Liam.

He started walking towards the door, doubting whether to enter or not. When he put one foot on the threshold, he saw that the parents of the beta turned it to see.

\- Good evening - He said without knowing that he would continue.

\- Theo good night, Liam and went up to his room - Liam's mother said as he slowly turned his eyes to see him and then return his gaze to the television - If you are going to want dinner they will have to go down to prepare something, we already We had dinner - She finished while holding her husband's hand.

\- Yes thanks, should I close the door? - He asked to know Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar had noticed something in Liam.

\- Yes, just close it and then I'll put the key - Dr. Dunbar said.

So, the chimera closed the door with her back and turned to see the staircase that led to Liam's room. The smell of beta was coming to him. He started walking slowly and when he reached the first step, he betrayed him. As if the step wanted Liam to know of his presence, the step creaked with an audible sound to Liam's parents.

Theo scampered up the stairs, afraid that Liam would not speak to him more. It seemed that each step he climbed was a word that his mind allowed him to think to apologize. All this was too new for him. He felt like a child who had to apologize to an adult, but actually he was. He had never had to apologize for anything in his life.

When he reached the door of Liam's room, he saw that it was ajar. He took a long sigh and started to enter the beta room. Upon entering he saw him lying face down on his bed. He could not see the expression on his face.

\- I ... - The coyote started before locking up.

\- I thought you wanted to leave - Liam's voice was barely heard because he had spoken without removing his face from the pillow.

\- I ... I do not want to leave - Theo answered as he sat on the floor and recharged on the wall under the window.

\- Why are you always like that? Why cannot you just ... Tell the truth? - Asked the beta as he turned slowly, lifting his left shoulder to see Theo.

\- That's how I am. Liam - He started the chimera with his hands grabbing his own hair - I do not know how to communicate with people - He looked at the blue eyes that looked at him questioning.

\- Then tell me what you want? Without games, without detours, only you, me and the truth - The wolf challenges the chimera.

\- I want to be with you - Theo opened his eyes in surprise at his own statement - With the pack, and try to earn a place with you - The coyote hoped that the youngest did not take importance to his statement.

On the other hand, Liam had heard it, he did not want to give it more importance than it should, in case it did not mean what he wanted it to mean. But if it had been for him, he would have jumped on Theo at that very moment, heaved a long sigh, felt the bad mood leave him and a smile became a small, almost imperceptible place in his mouth.

\- Do you want to have dinner? - Asked the youngest of the two.

\- Mmmh, no, I'm still full of pizza - answered the chimera while recharging his head on the wall with a feeling of relief. I did not expect Liam to forgive him so easily - Actually what I have is a bit of sleep - He said as he gets up to go to the foot of the beta bed where the blankets were to make his improvised bed

Liam in a quick movement stretched to reach Theo's right wrist when he was taking the blankets. He exerted a little force for Theo to drop himself and in a matter of seconds they were both lying on Liam's bed looking at each other.

\- What ... happens ... little ... wolf? - The chimera had a hard time holding back and regulating her heartbeat and breathing.

\- We have to sleep - Said Liam, who seemed strangely calm in the situation - Tomorrow we will buy your school supplies - He finished with a smile as he remembered that Theo apart from being his packmate would be his schoolmate.

\- Little wolf - replied the chimera with half smile - I do not think the cash I have scope for "school supplies", if I bought a notebook and ready - He said approaching almost imperceptibly and millimeter to the wolf.

\- I have some money and I want to help you - Expressed the wolf also moving slowly towards the chimera.

\- It's not your obligation - Theo stopped moving because moving forward would imply being in a more uncomfortable situation. Sure, as if it could be more uncomfortable.

\- I know, but I want to do it - Explained a happy beta wolf, and anticipating the replica on the part of the chimera - And I will not accept a no answer - Continued to end the discussion.

So both began to be in a state between asleep and sleepwalking. Both were sleepy, but they wanted to continue enjoying the presence, the look and the smell of the other. So when all the lights in the house went out. Liam turned to face the window, Theo was trapped between the wolf and the wall.

Theo turned to see Liam and could only see his hair, narrowed his eyes a little and moved closer to his prey. He extended his right hand and passed it over Liam's waist to draw him a little closer to himself. He felt Liam's hand resting on his and the fear that the movement did not like the wolf flooding the chimera, but to his surprise when Liam's hand was placed on his, he only intertwined his fingers.

For the first time in many nights since he was released by Liam, the chimera could sleep without so many complications, which made him feel a little guilty. Was he really worthy of resting without torture? Was he worthy of Liam providing him with such happiness?

At dawn the first one to wake up was Theo, but he felt so comfortable, and after all, how was he going to disturb Liam's dream that seemed so calm there asleep in his arms? Of course he would not. He stayed approximately seeing how Liam slept for about 20 minutes when he opened his eyes and turned to see him surprised.

\- Good morning, how did you wake up? - The beta asked smiling as his body reacted on its own and he turned without letting go of the chimera's embrace, only to find himself snuggling in front of him. And his head did not find a better position than to fit between Theo's pillow and neck.

\- Good and you? - Wonderfully asked Theo before the action of the wolf, it seems that Liam at the moment of awakening did not wake up in his five senses. But instead of noticing this detail just pressed a little more hug.

\- Well, I wish I did not move from here - When he finished the sentence, Liam's eyes widened after his brain processed what he had said. He stood there in silence waiting to see Theo's reaction

\- When you like I can serve as a pillow to hug - While the chimera looked down to see the beta blushed violently.

Liam just smiled, hoping that this had an end like the one he had with Hayden because he would not take it..


	6. Chapter 06: Agreements

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

Series: **Teen Wolf**

Couple: **Theo** **Raeken** **/ Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer: None of the characters shown here belong to me. This is just an artwork based on the work of Jeff Davis for the MTV channel. It is a non-profit work made solely for the purpose of entertaining.

I wanted to upload the chapter before it ended last year, but some things complicated me hehe an apology I hope you enjoy this chapter . Thank you Veruzca your comments encourage me to continue with the story that is cool, apart from encourage me in the depression that I charge.

 **Chapter** **6** **:** **Agreements.**

The weekend had passed quickly, especially for Liam. On Sunday, they went out to buy school supplies for Theo, and when they finished, Liam decided to stay at the mall and have a coffee with Theo.

The beta looked at his coffee and then looked up to cross it with that of the chimera. If he had known that going out with Theo was so much fun, I would have invited him from before. When this idea crossed his mind, automatically came the question after, would something have changed? But he do not let that idea spoil that moment.

\- All good little wolf? - Asked the older of the two to feel the insistent look on the fifteenth occasion.

\- Yeah all right. The best he has been in recent months - Said the wolf smiling as he returned to take his cup of coffee to sip again.

So they spent a wonderful afternoon at the mall. While Liam taught Theo what it was to be a normal teenager. They ate ice cream, they saw merchandise they could not buy. So the alpha in training showed his favorite places to the other, sharing memories he had with the pack.

\- Hey, have you ever been to the movies? - Asked the wolf to the chimera while watching the billboard.

\- Ammm, I have never had the time - He said while analyzing the poster of a superhero movie, on the poster he could see a boy in a red and blue suit swinging around the city of New York.

The wolf extended his left hand and interlaced his fingers with those of Theo's right hand. There was no feeling of rejection, if not on the contrary Liam felt like the other squeezed his hand and felt its warmth. He could not help but feel a smile on his lips. After a short walk they came to the line to buy tickets .

Neither during the procedure of the purchase of the tickets, nor during the walk to the seats, neither when they sat down, nor in a moment Liam let go of Theo's hand. But it was not like Theo wanted to get out of the beta's hand. But he needed an explanation.

\- Listen little wolf - And the chimera squeezed her hand a little more to keep Liam from letting go - Not that it bothers me, but what is that supposed to mean? - He said while turning to see their hands entwined between the two.

\- I ... - The wolf started while watching the chimera's lips move with a little breath. He tried to find a word to continue his explanation, but his mind was blank. I just managed to get closer and finally I eliminate the distance between his lips and those of the older one.

\- I ... - He started trying to get away Theo without much success - No - He said taking a little more air the chimera - I don't deserve you - Finally he finish the sentence.

The beta moved a little away from him, turned to see his eyes, smiled.

\- Shut up and let me enjoy - The beta came closer and kissed again the lips that had long wanted.

Liam pulled back a bit so he could take oxygen again just as the movie started. He took a long breath at not being rejected and rested his head on Theo's right shoulder.

\- Listen if you're going to continue suffering for what you did - Said while turning to see the screen - See your time with me as your punishment.

The beta only felt like Theo settled down next to him. The film was good, it was not surprising , always superhero films were at least _good_ . But the important thing was who was still on the side. The wolf was surprised to see how Theo was completely hypnotized by the scenes on the giant screen and devoured the popcorns.

When they left, they broke the tie made by their hands and began to walk with the bags of school supplies. Laughing and remembering the scenes of the movies. On the way home, Liam tried to locate Theo about the subjects he would have to face in order to get his high school certificate.

It was a lot of information, Theo was sure that mathematics matters would be the most challenging for him. They arrived home, had dinner together with Liam's parents, who asked Theo all kinds of questions. But one of those questions had a bigger impact than they expected.

\- And Theo tell me what you plan to study after high school? - Liam's father had asked the question without malicious intent just curious to know more about his son's _friend_. At this question Theo alone opened his mouth a little and Liam looked at him curiously.

Theo momentarily looked at the plate, his plan was to get the high school diploma to get some decent work at least. He had never considered the idea of studying a career.

\- Actually I had never thought about it - He comment as I look up to look out the window near the door.

\- You had not thought about it? We are not long before they start applying for admission to universities. Liam has some pamphlets in his room maybe you should see them - Liam's mother commented as if it were the most natural thing.

When they finished dinner they both went up to the room, the first to enter was Liam who turned to see Theo when the latter closed the door. Liam turned to see the X-Box while smiling.

\- Fun before bed? - The beta extended the second control to the chimera who sat leaning on the bed.

\- What's this game about? - Theo asked as he watched as Liam climbed onto the bed to lie on his stomach.

\- It's intergalactic bullets, alien domination and rebellion of computers - He answer turning to see the screen.

It took Theo some time to be able to grasp the trick to the game well, but once he succeeded, he stopped being a burden to become a companion at Liam's level. However, at 10 o'clock at night the reflections of the chimera were failing, the eyes were beginning to close. The beta turned down and saw Theo almost asleep.

Liam extended his hand and with the side touched the cheek of Theo who before the warm contact opened his eyes and turned to see.

\- Hey, if you're already sleepy. Let's sleep - He said softly in his ear. To later get up and remove the control and turn off the console. When Liam turned around he saw Theo grabbing the sheets to lay on the floor again.

Liam approached and hugged him from behind. He buried his face in the other's back.

\- What's up little wolf? All right? - He said as he felt Liam's warm breathing on his back.

The beta stretched his hands to remove the sheets from the other and returned his hand to the hug to then throw Theo in his bed.

\- Third in the round? - Wonder the chimera while he felt like the beta was trying to assent on his back.

So for the third consecutive night they slept next to each other. Liam was quickly getting used to the presence of the chimera. While Theo loved being next to the beta. The night passed quickly to give place to Monday, the first day of Theo's school. In the morning they began to get ready, little by little they began to coordinate so as not to get in the way of each other.

They left for school in Theo's truck, who was completely nervous and not very talkative. Liam was the one who rarely took the conversation mainly. When they reached the entrance to the main building, they had to separate because Theo had to go to the address so that they could give him the "orientation" for the new students. So Liam had to go to his living room.

\- Good morning - They greeted the unison Mason and Corey.

\- Hey. Good morning - The beta greetings as he left his backpack in one of the seats and turned to see one of his companions with a murderous look when he wanted to do the same in the seat just behind Liam.

\- And Theo? - Mason asked seeing that if best friend arrived alone.

\- Principal office, he have to go to someone for your schedule and that kind of paperwork - Said while sitting and turned to see his right where the couple was sitting.

\- He have all the school supplies? - Now it was Corey who threw the question.

\- Yes, yesterday we went to the mall and bought everything we needed - Before the memory Liam could not suppress the smile.

\- I had not seen you so happy - commented Corey nonchalantly - In fact, I think I've never seen you so happy - Finish with a smile the chimera.

The beta ended sitting completely flushed as he put his backpack in the back seat to set aside room for Theo.

After some time his teacher came in, if he was sincere, he did not even remember what class he was, nor did he pay attention to the teacher. He only paid attention to the front door. After about ten minutes the door began the movement so long awaited by the wolf.

\- Good morning Mr. McDougall - The director and mother of Lydia started talking when she entered the room.

The teacher interrupted his lesson to turn to see the director and the newcomer. He lift the glasses analyzing it as if he recognized it. The heart of Liam was revolutionized to its maximum thinking that there would be problems.

\- So you re-think on the subject of the high school - Said Professor McDougall , who at this moment Liam already remembered that he was in charge of the subject of mathematics - Go ahead, Mr. Raeken. There's a seat behind Mr. Dunbar - Ordered as he analyzed the room.

Inevitably the room began to whisper under his breath as the principal gave some instructions to the teacher. Liam reached out to listen to some of the girls in the room gossiping about his chimera. At this thought he opened his eyes as he turned to see Theo who was passing by him to sit behind him.

\- Everything okay? - Ask the alpha in training.

\- Yes - And the chimera dedicate one of his best smiles. It's ironic, but up to this point Liam had known a variety of smiles that Theo could dedicate. At this point it seemed to him that he could distinguish between his sarcastic smiles, the sincere ones, the seductive ones, and those that he only dedicated to him. He felt his ears hot.

The beta returned the smile and returned to pay attention to the front. Or at least the maximum attention he could put when he felt one of the chimera's fingers dance down his back. The day passed normally, some remembered Theo from last year but most simply thought he had dropped out of school. Theo opted for this story claiming that the working world was not easy when you did not have a document to back up.

When the school day ended, the students started walking to their respective homes while others went to their clubs, in the case of Liam and Corey they had lacrosse training. When Liam came out of the living room, he caught sight of Theo, who was surrounded by two girls. He immediately put his wolf ear to work.

\- Then tell me Theo, do you have a girlfriend? - Asked one of the girls, redhead, blue eyes, pretty for the beauty standard. His name, as he remembered, was Rebeca, but everyone called him Beca.

\- Girlfriend, no, I do not have. But if I have something with someone - He started the chimera and looked up to see Liam, because he knew he was listening - I do not know what it is, but I do not want to start that relationship with the left foot - As he left the girls Theo continued - But if HE does not want anything with me, you'll be the first one I call - He smiled kindly but patronizing the girl.

The chimera approached Liam who watched him incredulously.

\- Do you have training? - Theo moved his right hand in front of Liam to get him out of his stupefaction.

\- Yes, sorry - The beta looked down after not being able to keep it to the chimera - Will you go home?

\- No, in fact, I thought I would wait for you. It's okay? - Theo asked cautiously, but seeing that Liam did not look up - Now that if that upset you, I can withdraw - He finish starting to turn around.

Liam extended his hand to stop him.

\- Do not upset, please stay - He said barely with a whisper starting to drag his friend to the courts.


	7. Chapter 07: Beginins

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

Series: **Teen Wolf**

Couple: **Theo** **Raeken** **/ Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer : None of the characters shown here belong to me. This is just an artwork based on the work of Jeff Davis for the MTV channel. It is a non-profit work made solely for the purpose of entertaining.

 **Chapter** **7:** **Beginning.**

While Theo and Liam walked to the field. The beta approached his partner to take his hand, the coyote in response only saw him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey guys," in the distance they heard Mase's voice approaching them. When they turned around to see it, they discovered that Corey and Scott were with him. Scott immediately turned his gaze to their intertwined hands.

"How are they doing? How did they go yesterday?" The tone of the true alpha was a bit sarcastic. Liam immediately opened his mouth remembering his unfulfilled commitment. Not knowing what to say just made the grip on the chimera's hand stronger.

"Scott sorry, I forgot the party, " Liam tried to apologize.

With a smile and a wave of his hands, Scott dismissed it. "It's not the great thing, but I would have liked Theo to live more with the rest of the pack", he said, glancing at the aforementioned. "Corey, Liam, let's go to the locker room to prepare for the training, I'll accompany you, I want to say goodbye to the coach," he said as he started walking.

Liam expected everyone to leave, but he did not count on Mase waiting for Theo to head to the stands. He gave Theo a slightly frustrated look. "I see you coming out", the chimera caressed the side of his left hand with his thumb causing chills in both. Thus, they separated from his grip. While Liam was on his way to the locker room gave him a last look at the object of his affection and caught sight of Mase and him go to the stands.

When he finally reached the locker room, he was able to see the rest of his teammates leave for practice, everyone greeted him with a pat on the right shoulder.

"All right, Liam?" Scott asked, still looking at the locker that still belonged to him a year ago. He delineates the edge of the locker with his right index finger. The atmosphere in the dress changed and the chameleon chimera sensed it, he began to hurry to prepare himself and he shot out into the field. The beta wait until Corey left to continue.

"All right Scott, just me…". Scott looked up to look at his beta and saw that it was costing him. "There's something you do not know", he said as he sat on the benches.

"Liam, you know you can always trust me", said the real alpha to sit next to the little wolf. Scott put his hand on his left knee.

"I do not understand what happens to me," the beta began while carving the side of his left hand, the one where the contact with the chimera was. "I feel tremendously calm when I'm at his side, and that I understand is my anchor after all, but not only that, I feel happy at his side, as never before", Liam finished while a tear ran down his left cheek.

Liam was afraid that his alpha would reject him, that is, he was not only feeling something for a man, but that man is Theo Raeken. An ancient enemy of the herd. But even against all the predictions the beta had, Scott put his right arm on his back and squeezed it into a hug.

"Are you happy then?" Scott asked in a serious tone to which Liam could only nod as he turned to see him. "Then it will be a long way, it will not be easy for you or for him if what they want is to make it public. With respect to the pack there will be some setbacks, but I think it will also have allies", the alpha gave him a sincere smile his beta.

Liam took a long mouthful of air and then dropped the question that was killing him. "Do not you hate me?" Asked on concerned manner. It was normal after all for Liam Scott's opinion was one of the most important.

The aforementioned gave his best smile to his friend and tightened the hug a little more. "I do not hate you for who you love, I know it's weird for him to be a man, after all you were with Hayden and shit if it's weirder than is Theo, but if he makes you smile then I'm fine with it. But if he hurt you because then I will find it and return it to the infernal pit", the alpha finished smiling at the thought of the low probability of this happening.

"You'd have to stand in line", Liam said smiling. Scott left Liam to prepare for training. Next goal? The stands with Theo.

Meanwhile in the bleachers an uncomfortable silence Mason and Theo were watching the other players warm up for training.

"Well Theo, how was your first day of school?" Mason asked in an uncomfortable attempt to break the silence even more uncomfortably.

"Good," Theo was looking at the door where the lacrosse team was coming from. After the contingent of people left he did not see Liam, and the cravings began to appear. After a few seconds the door opened again, but this time only Corey left. "You know what's up with Scott?" The question was sincere and its surprised Mason that the coyote was not using sarcasm or anything like that.

"Three words: party, farewell, yesterday." At Mason's answer, Theo could only open his eyes wide. The party they had forgotten was farewell.

"Hell, it was my fault, we stayed at the movies after buying things". Theo stated with sincerity.

"Hey, quiet, he just wants to corroborate that all is well," Mason tried to reassure his new _friend_.

While Liam was getting ready, he started walking down the corridor that led him into the field. But his plans to get there were frustrated by a figure halfway down the hall. The beta sniffed a bit, and growled at the smell of someone he did not expect to see.

"Hi", he heard his ex's voice. "Liam, can we talk?". She moved to get closer, when she was in front of him, she took his right hand to raise it to her lips. " I've been thinking about it a lot", she said, placing a kiss on Liam's right hand. "And I miss you, why do not we try again?". Hayden finished.

It's funny after Hayden left Beacon Hills he had a time to grieve over the breakup, but he never really felt lonely. Now having Hayden here asking him to come back he did not feel anything yet. He let go of the girl's grip and heaved a sigh.

"Hayden ... I ... I'm sorry", Liam started walking without saying another word.

"It's because of him, right?" She said, looking at the floor.

The beta stopped his walk, he turned around to see her eyes. "Yes, it's because of him", he said in a sincere voice, trying not to offend his ex. That mean, his time with her was good and he loved her very much, but what he felt when he was with Theo was different and exciting. "I'm sorry, but in this time that you were not there, he was with me and now I'm his."

The girl opened her mouth in surprise. It cost him to form a coherent sentence. "Well, I'm not going to give up on you, we were the perfect couple and I'll try hard to win you again", the girl's smile was sincere, but he remained unfazed.

"Hayden, we're in the same pack, please". He said as he sighed again. "This will be complicated, do not complicate it anymore". The beta turned back to the door and started walking again.

In the stands Theo was scared to death when Scott's hand was on his shoulder. "Hey, conscience?" The alpha used a mocking tone as he sat next to Theo. Scott glanced quickly at Mase, but it was enough for him to understand.

"Hey, guys, I'm a bit thirsty, I'm going to the cafeteria, do you want something?" Mason commented calmly as he got up from his seat.

"No thanks". It was Theo's only response, for his part Scott just shook his head.

"And what happened yesterday? At last you told him that you like it?", The chimera only felt how the skin bristled. It was rare that Scott knew about his feelings for Liam, but it was not something that could hide a lot of time between changelings.

"Some things have happened", Theo was beginning to feel the blush on his face. "But we have not talked about it yet", he glanced at his new alpha.

Scott turned to see him surprised. "Things, what kind of things? You do not ...", did not know how to finish the sentence.

"No!" Scott could feel the air around the omega change slightly. "That is to say, they have been relevant things, but not so relevant", smiled the coyote chimera sincerely, and for Scott it was strange, but he was amazed by the radical change in the chimera.

"Could you explain?" Scott was beginning to believe that the decision to leave Theo in the pack had been the right one.

"Eh well we slept together three nights," Scott opened his eyes and began to speak, assuming what he was going to say Theo followed. "We've only slept ... Embraced," he says as the red on his cheeks intensifies. "The contact between us is becoming more frequent", he continued as he watched as the Liam came out the door and walked quickly with the coach. He tries to keep explaining what had happened but his brain seemed not to work properly.

After a few moments letting Theo enjoy _the view_ and start the lacrosse training. "So, what is the plan?"

Theo turned to see him, gave a long sigh. And then I turn to see the sky to make a decision.

"I think I'll talk to him today", he said with very little confidence. Scott turned to see him with doubt and he do not need to ask him what happens. "Scott, what if he rejects me? I've done very bad things and he... deserves the best."

Scott began to remember Theo, his friend Theo. The real, before the doctors. And he could not help but smile. "Hey buddy, everything will be fine, do you really think I will reject you?" He gave him a friendly little blow to inspire him.

So, they spent talking about some details. Mason returned a few minutes later to join them in the conversation. While on the field the lacrosse training began and Theo could not take his eyes off the number 9. After an hour and a half of training the team retired to the showers in this way Theo, Mase and Scott went down and waited for their two friends.

" Hi guys, will we do something, maybe hamburgers?" Cory asked casually while turning to see the rest. Liam and Theo turned to see and immediately knew that the two wanted to go, a smile on their lips. Mase raised her thumb in approval. Scott turned to watch the time on his cell phone to snort a little.

"Well, I think I have a little time before I finish packing." Scott sent a message, to later approach and pass his right arm over the shoulder of his beta. "After all, I have to say goodbye to my beta."

So, between talks they all started walking to the parking lot of the school that was almost deserted, except for some of the members of the clubs or sports teams that were leaving the facilities. Corey began to walk to the side of Mason, while a little further on they were accommodated from right to left Theo, Liam and Scott. Little by little they began to approach the first two between talks and rubbing of hands, fingers wanting to intertwine.

"By the way, Liam, Hayden has been looking for you," the alpha commander said in a casual comment. Theo opened his eyes, and little by little began to separate, turning to another side completely uncomfortable. "She commented that had some issues to discuss with you", as he looked up Scott saw Theo's attitude and regretted his comment.

"Oh yeah?" The beta began to say while he looked sideways at Theo. Wanting to continue to somehow resolve this before it went too far, but Theo interrupted him abruptly.

"Guys I'll go in the truck I'll see you there", the omega put his hands in his pants and turned to start walking fast. All those who stayed behind turned to see each other and then all eyes were focused on Liam. The only one was watching as Theo ran across the parking lot where the truck was. An impulse to run and reach him was inside him, but something stopped him.

Just when that impulse was starting to be bigger than his doubts. "I'll go with him, see you there," Corey began to run after the oldest of chimeras.

Theo reached his truck and leaned on the driver's door. He raised his hands and watched them for a minute before hearing footsteps approaching quickly. "Listen to little wolf, I ..." One minute before recognizing the smell and it did not belong to the wolf but to another chimera. "Corey, all right?" Asked Theo as he put his cold gaze and took the keys out of his jacket to open the door.

The youngest of the chimeras turned to see her ex-alpha, trying to analyze her look. It was never easy to read Theo, but now more than ever it was more than obvious what he felt. "Yes, Mason wanted to talk to Liam, I was wondering if you could take me to the hamburgers". Upon request Theo's eyes widened like saucers. "You were not going, right?". Even though Corey asked a question in the ears of the major resonated as an affirmation.

"They do not need me to go eat hamburgers," Theo was trying to get out on a tangent. "Besides, if Hayden shows up, I do not want to bother." There was the clue for Corey to start the talk he wanted to have with his _friend_ .

"And why would you bother Theo? And why do you mention Hayden?" The youngest of the chimeras stood in front of her so she could have access to Theo's gaze.

"There are things you do not understand Corey, I can take you to the hamburgers, but I will not stay", immediately Corey came up with a plan. "Okay, you would do me a big favor ". The younger of the two finished smiling as the two climbed into the van, Corey caught sight of Mason's car coming out the main entrance and Scott's jeep behind him.

" Why your reaction Theo? ", The young man came looking out the window enjoying the cold air that offered the sunset.

" Corey ... I do not want to talk about that", Theo's voice was cold again. Even his gaze had hardened.

" If you realize that Hayden is looking for Liam and not vice versa?", Corey released without warning to prevent the other. "I mean, Theo, please, I've been where you are now, when I got to the pack and Mason approached me, he also gave me a bit of fear, but that's not why you're running". Theo just turned to see him for a second with his mouth open in surprise.

"How did you know? I'm going to kill Scott", Theo said as he pressed harder the wheel of the truck.

"What, Scott knows?". Corey turned to see him surprised.

"Did not Scott tell you?" The mask of coldness had broken and one now Theo showed a small, ok, not small, great trace of confusion on his face.

"No, Mason and I discovered it on Saturday".

"Does Mason know that too?". Oh, heck, this already looked like high school gossip, just his favorites.

"Theo, you're losing sight of the point", Corey turned to see him a little angry. "Liam was not looking for Hayden, he was waiting for you all afternoon, and now you want to go without saying anything?", Corey turned to see him with a look that had never addressed him. Being the bad guy in the movie had its pros like no one questioned you.

"He deserves better than me...", the sincerity with which Theo let go of his feelings hit him like a train to Corey. He was not prepared for it to be so easy, he just stared at Theo as if it were some weird event.

"Theo, are you listening?". Said Corey, looking straight ahead. "Liam told us everything that happened as you helped him; I think you are underestimating it very seriously... Where was the Theo who wanted a pack and that anything, he wanted to get it?", Corey took a long sigh.

The rest of the trip was quiet and a bit uncomfortable. But thanks to the heavens, the hamburger shop was only ten minutes away from school. When they arrived, there was a place to park just outside, Corey came down and closed the door and stared at Theo for a minute while still listening to the engine running. The chameleon chimera saw how his friend had an internal argument. After a few minutes and several deep breaths, Theo turned off the truck and left to subsequently close it.

Both began to walk inside the local, there were already some people and even some students. Immediately they located the table where the herd was. Theo quickly located Liam who was looking very interested in salt and ketchup. The look low and sad, he do not even notice that he had entered.

With a quick movement he sat down next to Liam who turned around to see him surprised. "I thought you would not come", immediately the look of beta change and a smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey, you wanted me here, did not you, little wolf?", the only response he received was a nod.


	8. Chapter 08: Meanings

Fiction Rated **M (16)**

Series: **Teen Wolf**

Couple: **Theo** **Raeken** **/ Liam Dunbar**

Disclaimer : None of the characters shown here belong to me. This is just an artwork based on the work of Jeff Davis for the MTV channel. It is a non-profit work made solely for the purpose of entertaining.

 **Chapter** **8** **:** **Meanings.**

The night passed quietly, while the conversation flowed and for Theo it was increasingly easy to integrate with everyone. By the end of the night they were heading towards cars parked in the street, laughing and sharing experiences with Theo about Liam, it was more than obvious that for his companions it was important that he knew the little wolf in depth.

Once they were alone in the truck. "Do not believe half of what they say, they're just exaggerating." I comment with a smile Liam while putting on the seatbelt.

"Are you sure little wolf? I mean, running naked through the woods on a full moon sounds like something you would do," a smile shot on Theo's face. "Although it's not a bad scene to end the night," he said glancing at the beta while lighting the truck.

Before the comment Liam could only blush to turn to see through the window as the transports of his friends began to withdraw from the place. "Well I hope that the next full moon that you control me, keep thinking it's fun."

"The next time I have to control you? I do not understand." A still confused Theo began to drive slowly down the street while trying to see the other out of the corner of his eye.

"Have not you noticed?", Quickly the beta turned to see the chimera doubting. "You are my anchor," he said as he directed her a look full of feeling and, desire?

"I do not know if it's the best option, little wolf," he said as he turned to see him trying to decipher his feelings.

"I'm sure you're the best option," he said as he walked to put his head on the chimera's shoulder.

So, they followed the path in comfortable silence, when they arrived at Liam's house only the lights of the room showed any life. It seemed that the parents of this were watching a television show as was usual at this time. The beta raised its head and deposited a soft and quick kiss on the cheek of the chimera. "Thanks for coming".

Liam after lowering started walking towards the entrance, Theo by his side analyzed what he would do next, it was obvious the situation between him and Liam, but did not want to take anything for granted, it would be better to clarify things before something happened. He made sure the truck doors were closed and started walking quickly after the beta. Upon reaching the room, they greeted Liam's parents who were watching a series about doctors and later went up to Liam's room.

Theo arrived and leaving his jacket on the desk chair turned to see Liam who was putting on a pair of pants to sleep, Theo saw the torso of the beta while learning each of its curved lines. At the look Liam turned to see him and smile. Theo turned to see the blankets at the foot of the wolf's bed, asking a question without saying a word. In response Liam approached him, raised his hands and unbuttoned the shirt of the chimera and then drop it to the floor.

The wolf lowered his hands and from the other's belt loops began to draw him towards him as he took steps backwards. The result? Liam lying on the bed while Theo was on top of him. The older man slightly lowered his head with an almost animal instinct, but managed to control himself and just stabbed his nose a bit against his prey. "Hey." It was the only word that Theo managed to articulate.

"Hey," the smile on Liam's lips could not be wider, the happiness he showed was something Theo always wanted to see in him.

"Before I go on, I want to ask what does this mean?" He said as he placed a tender, warm kiss on the lips of the wolf.

"This?", The look in the wolf was funny. But something inside Theo told him that his partner knew exactly what he was talking about. And Liam knew it, but he wanted to hear it with the other's voice. "I do not understand what you mean".

"You and me". said the taller one, placing a kiss on Liam's neck, before which the other could only moan a little. "Sensitive area scored," he said with a smile.

"So now there's a you and me?" Liam commented trying to regain his composure. And he turned to see him funny. Liam under his hands and circled Theo's waist smiling.

"That's your little wolf's decision," said the chimera as she descended again to place another soft kiss on the lips that she had wanted so long. When he broke the kiss instead of separating, he stayed there feeling his hot and heavy breath. "I just need to know what direction this will take."

Liam saw him for a moment, saw his lips with intensity and with his right hand stepped a touch from his back to the chest and belly of the chimera touched the scars that were beginning to erase the first night that Theo spent in his room. "I want you," he said, thinking of his feelings. "No, that's not true, I love you," he said as he returned his grip to Theo's back. Slowly under his hands to take the chimera's ass, thanks to this Theo opened his eyes with surprise and then passed to satisfaction. "I want us to be a couple."

The two could smell the lust in the environment. And they continued kissing. Exploring their bodies was new and exciting. At this thought Theo wondered internally. What will happen when it is no longer new for Theo to walk the paths of his skin? Would he get angry? Would he leave him?

"Hey little wolf," Theo stopped his exploration to flip to see the beta. "I also want to be your partner, never doubt ...". He did not know how to continue.

"But ...?", Answered the other feeling the doubt in his voice. Which gave him an internal panic.

"I'm new, in this relationship business," he said blushing. "Could we go a little slower?" He said taking a breath. "I've never been with anyone", ended with a marked blush that Liam saw thanks to his wolf senses.

"Is the bad wolf still a virgin?", Smiled at the beta itself. At the uncomfortable question Theo only managed to withdraw the hug and sit on the bed. "Hey, wait, it was just a joke," Liam approached Theo to hug him from behind.

"I know, but excuse me, I never had the opportunity to ...", he said looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, that's not bad, it's better, I'd love to be your first time and you're my first time," Liam snuggled his nose into Theo's neck, loved the smell of it: chocolate and mint.

"With a man?", The chimera was watching as the curtain in the window rose and fell slowly. He just felt like in his neck Liam shook his head. "I thought you and Hayden ...", he stopped when he named Liam's ex.

"Things never got that far, destiny maybe?" The voice of the wolf was muffled by the skin of the chimera. "When we tried or we were defending Beacon Hills or controlling my anger, or it was full moon." Under a little more the voice. "You're the first one who knows me this way," he said smiling and Theo could feel it in his neck which made him happier. "But we'll go as slow as you need."

The night passed between caresses and kisses until the two fell asleep. Theo had been thinking about Liam's confession that he had become his anchor, but he thought that maybe the situation was reciprocal, for Liam was that he wanted to be a better person and he would try to get ahead.

The morning of Tuesday they were already in synchrony, which allowed them to be fixed without too much trouble. They went down to breakfast and ran to the truck. Not that it was too late, but the looks they gave them that morning Liam's parents were weird and they wanted to escape from there.

When they arrived at the school they came talking, but for Liam, the glances his boyfriend received did not go unnoticed. Most of them came from some young people first. This bothered him and his inner wolf wanted to jump and mark that he was his, but he restrained himself and did something more subtle.

Just when they were in the main hall where most could see them Liam stood in front of Theo, hugged him by the waist and planted a kiss, long but tender. Liam could feel the looks on them. And in that moment he remembered what Scott had said to him yesterday. Then it will be a long way, it will not be easy for you or for him if what they want is to make it public. With that kiss the path had begun. At the end of the day after this, he could not stop his parents from finding out.

"Hey, that's not bad, it's better, I'd love to be your first time and you're my first time," Liam snuggled his nose into Theo's neck, loved the smell of it: chocolate and mint.

"With a man?", The chimera was watching as the curtain in the window rose and fell slowly. He just felt like in his neck Liam shook his head. "I thought you and Hayden ...", he stopped when he named Liam's ex.

"Things never got that far, destiny maybe?" The voice of the wolf was muffled by the skin of the chimera. "When we tried or we were defending Beacon Hills or controlling my anger, or it was full moon." Under a little more the voice. "You're the first one who knows me this way," he said smiling and Theo could feel it in his neck which made him happier. "But we'll go as slow as you need."

The night passed between caresses and kisses until the two fell asleep. Theo had been thinking about Liam's confession that he had become his anchor, but he thought that maybe the situation was reciprocal, for Liam was that he wanted to be a better person and he would try to get ahead.

The morning of Tuesday they were already in synchrony, which allowed them to be fixed without too much trouble. They went down to breakfast and ran to the truck. Not that it was too late, but the looks they gave them that morning Liam's parents were weird and they wanted to escape from there.

When they arrived at the school they came talking, but for Liam, the glances his boyfriend received did not go unnoticed. Most of them came from some young people first. This bothered him and his inner wolf wanted to jump and mark that he was his, but he restrained himself and did something more subtle.

Just when they were in the main hall where most could see them Liam stood in front of Theo, hugged him by the waist and planted a kiss, long but tender. Liam could feel the looks on them. And in that moment, he remembered what Scott had said to him yesterday. _Then it will be a long way, it will not be easy for you or for him if what they want is to make it public_. With that kiss the path had begun. At the end of the day after this, he could not stop his parents from finding out.

Half kiss Liam paid attention to the comments, some were surprise, others were confusion, but he did not care. The only thing that interested him and his inner wolf was that they knew that he and Theo were together and it was forbidden terrain.

"Wow! Little wolf, are you sure of what you did?", He asked quickly and softly Theo to later lick his lips. Liam could only nod to lean his forehead against his partner's shoulder.

"Come on we'll be late," the little beta reached out to take Theo's.

"So you're the jealous guy," the chimera put on a smile of satisfaction. He did not know why, but he liked being the target of the little wolf's possessiveness. "I like it".

"And you bad wolf, are you possessive?" He asked, glancing at his boyfriend.

"Bad Wolf, will it be my nickname?" Liam asked curious.

"Yes, but only I can tell you that way", Liam turned to see him with a look of possession. Theo liked it that way.

"Responding to your question, if I'm possessive, I'm very possessive," he said watching as he tightened his grip on the beta's hand. "If I ever see someone else with you there will not be enough left even for forensic examination," he said in a serious tone. Deep down Liam knew that yes, he was possessive, but he doubted the truth of his statement.

In the distance they saw Corey and Mason approaching smiling. "Then the rumor is true," said Corey, smiling at his friends. "They are the theme of fashion, everyone is talking about you two," he said as he looked around at the looks his group of friends was receiving.

"I even listened to the cheerleaders making bets to see who could make them break you," laughed Mason low.

Everyone kept walking towards the room where they played class. Between talks and laughter the day passed and Theo increasingly felt more comfortable with his new boss and his new partner. While unwittingly another week passed. However, by the fifth week after Theo and Liam began their relationship, the chimera began to behave strangely: he no longer expected after lacrosse practices, he was late home and the strangest thing of all was that he was trying A lot to hide his smell.

He tried to talk to him, but I swear it was his imagination that he only went to the library to study, but there was something else he was sure of. So he decided to approach the second person with whom Theo lived most: Corey.

"I'm sure everything is misunderstood," Corey was talking to Liam in one of the school halls before the practice.

"Corey, he's been home late for almost three weeks, do you think he's dating someone else?" Liam asked with a sad look at his friend.

"I honestly do not believe it, I think there must be something else maybe ...", Corey stopped because in the background he reached to hear the voice of his boyfriend, and seeing the look that Liam knew he also heard.

"Theo, understand I do not want to lie to Liam, sincerely you should tell him the truth," a silence in which Corey and Liam took advantage to get closer to Mason. "Okay, that's okay, but this cannot last that long, your relationship with Liam has just started and he needs to know the truth," another silence, as Liam made a decision he turned and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Where are you going? And the training?", Corey reached him at the exit of the building.

"Something is going on with Theo and I'm going to find out," the beta said as he began to trace the scent of his boyfriend.

He started walking quickly through the town, the smell came from the school to follow the path to the center. This is where he got gruesome, but he knew the smell too well. It took more time, but in the end after fifteen minutes he managed to find the trail again. Curious, the aroma reached the Starbucks, his fear intensified, would it be possible for Theo to be seeing someone else? Maybe some of the first year?

Liam began to circle the outside areas of the cafe waiting to see Theo, but he was not there, nor was the scent in any direction. Then the most obvious thing is that he was inside. He took a long breath hoping that the cold air of the fall season would give him a little more courage, however, it did not work much. He went to the door and felt his legs weaken. He went through the door and the smell of coffee filled his nose. He carefully analyzed the chairs, chairs and benches, but he did not see Theo anywhere. That was strange he swore that the trail ended here, he turned around to leave the room, but his gaze fell on the blue eyes he had been looking for.

Theo came from inside a room that had a staff-only sign. He looked down and saw that he was wearing a green apron and a plaque that read Theodore. When the chimera was able to react, she moved carrying some gallons of milk to the person in the preparation bar and said something to her under her breath. Liam watched as her boyfriend came towards him.

"Little wolf, what are you doing here, is everything okay?" Actually, Theo seemed worried. "How did you find me? Was Mase true?" All Liam could do was shake his head.

"Trace you, Mason did not say anything," he turned to see the background as Theo's workmate continued to attend. "Do you work at a Starbucks? Why did not you tell me?" He said as he hugged him.

"I wanted to keep it a secret until I could do something," Theo replied, taking her boyfriend in her arms.

"Something?" The beta separated a little, but without losing touch.

Theo rolled his eyes and released Liam to put his hands inside the green apron. "For the record, I wanted it to be a surprise, but, I prefer to clarify this because you arrived stinking of jealousy," the chimera extended a small bag with an intricate logo. When Liam opened the bag he saw a small pendant in gold, the omega symbol enclosing the alpha symbol of the Greek alphabet. "It was a gift for your birthday," he said as he extended the pendant with its chain to pass it around Liam's neck.

"But my birthday is not even inside ...", Liam opened his eyes in surprise. He had been so busy thinking about so many things that he had forgotten his birthday. "Next week". The beta opened his eyes demonstrating his repentance. "Sorry I thought ..."

"Hey, hey, everything's fine," Theo took his boyfriend's hand to steer him back from the bar. At this time there were no customers, but Theo still started preparing a frappe. The favorite frappe of Liam.

"So we finally meet the famous boyfriend," a female voice coming from the half-open door from which Theo had stepped out a moment ago. A woman with a hairstyle in a pigtail and a simple makeup. Brunette, with dark hair, coffee? No, black. Lips painted in a cherry red and with a plate that was named Jane. "I'm the boss of this slack," he said pointing to Theo. "We were beginning to believe that you were the product of your imagination," he said smiling as he shook Liam's hand in greeting.

Liam put on his best smile. "My name is Liam, great pleasure."

Jane leaned on the bar and turned to see Liam analyzing him deeply. "And what makes a cute child like you with an irresponsible one like Theodore?"

Liam took his new pendant and played with it on his fingers a minute to respond appropriately. "I'm with him because it's not only the most important thing in my life, it's with whom I want to live the rest of it," he smiled at the girl while analyzing the expression on his face. While Theo was preparing the frappe he could only feel the blood rise to his cheeks.

"Hey I'll take my rest now," Theo said as he turned to see Jane. He started walking and took Liam's hand to direct him to a table outside the store. They both sat face to face, the atmosphere outside was pleasant.

"Thanks for the penny, but what does it mean?" Liam asked as he watched as people started to return home from their jobs.

"The omega is me," he said as he leaned forward. "The alpha is you," he sentenced as he sipped the frappe that was in the middle of the table.

"But I'm not an alpha, and you will not be an omega forever," the youngest replied to his partner.

"Hey, now that Scott is gone, who do you think would be the manager of the pack?", The chimera's reply indicated that he was amused in the situation. "And as for me, I know what I am, I do not think I have alpha or beta material so," Theo shrugged.

"Do you really think that others want to follow me as if I were an alpha? And if I'm not ready for this lead?", The wolf raised his blue gaze with concern to whoever was facing him. Theo extended her hand and left it on the table with her palm up, waiting for her boyfriend to understand. And so did Liam, under his hand and entwined his fingers.

"Actually, I think you'll be a good alpha and you'll have an omega always behind you to support you. As for the others, I think they also know what you'll do a good job ", the chimera smiled to try to reassure her boyfriend, for a moment I doubt and raise the cell phone to corroborate the time. "Are you going back to training or do you want to wait for me to go home?"

Liam thought for a moment, he had never missed training and he was really comfortable sitting there. "I'll wait for you to go home, I miss you bad wolf."

"Okay if you want something more to drink or eat just tell me," he smiled to approach the side of the beta and plant a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. The rest of the afternoon was funny for Liam, although he only saw Theo working, I really enjoy it. At some points it was about to transform due to the insinuations of several of the clients (as in plural, male and female) however Theo smiled at them and quickly dispatched them with a quick and effective line I am taken. Around 10 o'clock at night he noticed how he left the bar and when he returned he no longer brought his apron. Slowly I walked to Liam and smiled at him.

"Come on little wolf", the aforementioned only turned to see him and stood still side of him. Taking his hand began to walk towards the exit for later, when arriving at the truck Theo turned to see him as if to say something, but immediately I notice the regret in his eyes.

"What happens?". He said taking Theo's hand harder, his knuckles were white from the strength I use for the grip.

"There's something I need to tell you," he looked down and took a long sigh. "Get on the truck, we'll talk on the way home." So Liam took the passenger seat and Theo immediately started to start navigating the town.

"Listen, little wolf, I'm going to say something and I need you to listen to me first, then you'll give me your point of view and we'll make a decision between us, okay?" He said as he began to take a proper speed, he did not want to have This discussion at home in case the little wolf was upset. In response Liam just nodded, waiting.

"Well, I started to investigate what happened with my parents' house", Theo turned to the right and gave a quick glance to her boyfriend who had a surprised look but still respected what Theo asked him at the beginning. "It turns out that I can retrieve the deeds to be his son I just need to process some documents, and then I went a few days ago and the house is structurally well, however, he needs some repairs, nothing great: painting, plumbing, gardening, change of crystals, things like that, what do you think? ", waiting for an answer, she saw that now her boyfriend was in front.

"Do not you want to live with me anymore?" Liam's voice sounded hurt.

"No, NO, NO! that's not it," Theo hastened to answer. "But I cannot always be bothering your parents and you need your personal space, and I need to start creating a life to share with you", before this statement the wolf blushed. Is Theo really fighting so hard to have something to offer him? For a minute he thought about being selfish and saying no, that it did not matter that he did not have anything that he wanted to be by his side always. But deep down he knew that Theo needed a sense of fulfillment and it would not hurt to have time to miss each other.

"The weekend we'll go see how many arrangements we need to make", a sincere smile, but Theo noticed that it cost her boyfriend to give it to her.

"Are you sure?" Question the chimera.

"Yes, as long as you promise to see us at least once a day, I do not want to miss you too much," they both turned to see. This would be an interesting test for their relationship in the end everything had developed thanks to the proximity of the hellish fugitive with his custodian.


End file.
